KND Operation NEMO
by cokevspepsi
Summary: Operation N.E.M.O Nigel Encounters Mysterious Operative..Some 3/4 fluffs. Rated T for violence. Full summary inside!
1. The dream

**Operation: N.E.M.O Nigel Encounters Mysterious Operative  
Author's Note: I'm back with another story ****  
this time the story will be a little bit longer than the last one. Warning: There will be some paranormal and violent scenes. And also, I'm adding my own characters to this and another of my stories. Some humor in this story will be very stupid ****and sometimes random****. There will be some POVs in this story just to let you know.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy. I do not own knd.**

Summery: Number 1 keeps getting awful nightmares and hallucinations of a red head boy and his past. He soon finds out that the red headed boy was once a KND operative looking for revenge.

**Ch.1  
KND Arctic Prison 40 years ago  
**on cell 149 had an operative of KND sitting on his cell bed, looking down, looking into space.  
He was a red-headed boy with black highlights, brown eyes, grey shorts, and a white sleeveless shirt.

Op: How could they?? After all my years of helping them this is the thanks I get??AHHH!!!

He was talking to himself.  
He looked across the room and on the wall was a picture of another operative of the KND, Number zero.  
He grabbed the picture and violently ripped it to pieces.

Op: And You!!

He said pointing at the ripped pieces of Number zero's picture on the floor.

Op: I helped you make this little corporation functional. I helped you with Grandfather and you repay me by putting me jail!?!?!?

He walked around the cell, thinking, cussing under his breath.  
Then, the cell door opened. He turned around and he could see a female operative followed by two guards beside her. The female operative had short dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a white button up shirt with blue flower features on the sleeves and was also wearing a pink skirt. She had blue eyes and a pink bandana.

Female OP: Hello Number Negative. It's time for you to be decommissioned.

Op: Hmmmmm….

The red-headed boy said.

Op: What makes you think I'm going without a fight??

He quickly got a knife and ran towards the female operative.  
The girl, being as claim as she can, quickly got out a tranquilizer and used it on him when he was in striking distance.  
Once he was down on of the two guards punched him hard enough to make him out cold.  
When he gain conciseness, everything was blurry, but after a few seconds he could see that he was being dragged by the two guards back at the cell. He could see that he was being dragged to a decommission pod. Right next to it was a pink dot, but seconds later it became clear that the pink dot was the female operative back at the cell.  
Once he was at the decommissioned pod he was scraped into the chair.  
There was a huge audience around him, witnessing the decommission of a criminal.

Op: But I'm not of decommissioning age!!

Female Op: For what you did, you deserve to be decommissioned!!

Op: I was framed!!!! It wasn't me!!

Female Op: It was clearly you!!! The evidence was clear!!! It was you!!!

He was salient for a moment.

Female Op: And to think I fell in love with you!!

She slapped the red-headed boy across the face, having a few tears in her eye.

Op: Please Rebecca, we can still make this work! You can let me go, forget this ever happened, and we can leave this place togeth-

Rebecca- How can I forget!!

The female operative was silent, trying to fight back the tears.  
She then whispered to the boy.

Rebecca: She was so young….she was so young..

Op: But Rebecc-

Rebecca: Shut up!!

The boy was silent.

Rebecca: I'm sorry.

She walked to the control panel and flipped the switch.  
Number negative was now being decommissioned.

Op: NOOOOO!!!!

Number1: NOOOOO!!!!

Number 1 was breathing hard. He woke up from another dream.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short ****I promised the next chapters will be longer. And everything will be clearer later on in the story. You'll find out what he was framed for and everything. Also other things will be happening when Nigel's awake. There will be some ¾ fluffs, just to let you know. Anyway, see ya on the next chapter! Chapter 2 coming soon. **

**  
******


	2. Meeting

**Author's note: Aloha!! It's me cokevspepsi. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be coming soon!!(In a theater near you) lol just kidding. I'm working on another story while working on this on. (It will be a parody of Alice in Wonderland…knd style.) YAY it's Friday!!. (Well for me it is. This means I can work on my stories even more over the week!! 8****th**** grade is soo freakin hard. X( Anyway on with the story. I do not own knd.****This is the 4th time this week I had a dream about that boy. He seems to know Number zero, and what crime did he commit?  
**In the mourning everyone was downstairs in the living room eating breakfast, eating their favorite cereal, Rainbow Munchies, on the living room table. Number 1 was just spinning his spoon in the bowl until the Rainbow Munchies on his bowl formed into letters, turning into a sentence.  
"I know who you are."  
Number 1 spat out the cereal in his mouth

Ch.2

Number1: Guys! Guys! Look!!

He was pointing at the cereal, he took his eyes off for a minute, and Abby was walking towards him wondering what all the commotion was.

Number1: The cereal!!

He and Number 5 looked at the cereal.  
It was in its regular shape, separate, floating in the milk.

Number5: -_-……Is this suppose to be some April Fool's joke or sumtin?

Number 1 was puzzled.

Number1: NO!! The cereal, the shape, the letters, the sentence!

He was baffled.

Number5: Number 5 thinks you need some sleep. You know, with the bed and the covers and the zzzs, and the, you know what I'm talking about.

She said, acting like her father.  
She put one hand on her forehead.

Number5: Number 5 hangs with her dad too much.

Everyone laughed except Nigel laughed. He was still puzzled on what he just witness.  
Nigel got up, put the cereal in the sink, washed it, and walked to the bathroom.

Number2: I'm gonna go get the mail.

He then ran out the room. Leaving everyone else except Nigel to finished their cereal.  
Nigel was in the bathroom.  
He undressed himself and turned the shower on.  
He took a quick shower, rinsing and repeat.  
Once done, he stepped out of the tub and walked to the mirror.  
The whole mirror was covered by fog.  
Nigel rubbed a little fog off the mirror.  
After he rubbed, he saw an image of a little girl on the mirror.  
He gasped and fell back.  
He got up to look at the mirror, and the girl wasn't there anymore.  
He was more confused than ever, not only was he confused, he was scared for a moment.

Nigel's POV

That girl, she looked familiar! I've seen her somewhere before. The dream!! She was in one of my dreams!!! The dream about that red-headed boy! Not the dream where he was getting decommissioned but in another dream.  
Why is she here?  
Why is she following me??

Normal POV

Nigel stepped out of the bathroom, just then Hoagie ran up to him holding some paper in an envelope.

Number2: Number 1!! Guess what!!

Number1: What??

Number2: We got an invitation to this year's knd celebration!!

He handed the invitation to Nigel and he looks at it.

Dear Sector V. You are invited to attend the knd's annual celebration. This year's host will be none other than Number Wee-Wee. The location to this celebration will be held in Paris, France. There will be food, drinks, games, dancing and many more.  
For more information there will be a meeting held in the knd moon base today at 1:00pm about the special occasion. See you there.  
Signed,  
Number 362.

Number2: So are we heading for the meeting?

Number1: Sure. This sounds like fun.

Number2: Yea sounds better than last year when we were the host for the celebration. And it was held in the Grand Canyon. We filled the Grand Canyon with Rainbow Munchies then the Toiletnator flushed it all and all the knd operatives were chasing us remember?

Numbers 1 gave a small grin on Number 2.

Number1: Tell everyone about this.

Number 2: Their all waiting in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Number 1 and 2 got in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and flew to moon base.  
Once they reached the moon base they headed inside, going to a giant room with hundreds of other kids who were invited.  
They found themselves a couple of free seats to sit down.  
Number 162 walked in the room.  
The room had a huge row of stairs in front of a big stage.  
Number 362 then spoke in a microphone.

362: Hello fellow operatives, I am here today to discuss this year's knd celebration hosted by Number wee-wee.

She pointed to a little French kid beside her.  
Everyone clapped.

362: Now, as you all know, this will take place in Paris, France, a city of romance.

Author: *cough* hint *cough* for those ¾ fans. *cough*

362: It will be an outdoor party, and if raining, it will be indoor.  
Number wee-wee will explain more.

Rachel handed the mic to Number wee-wee.  
He was wearing black pants with shoes to match it, grey button up shirt, a black vest and combed like hair.  
He then spoke.

Wee-Wee: Hello fellow operatives. Right now I'll be discussing the clothing for this occasion.

He said in a fancy-like French accent.

Wee-wee: Boys will be wearing a tux, and girls, dresses. No exceptions!

Every boy in the crowd moaned. They did not like the idea of having to wear a tux.

Wee-Wee: Anyone who does not follow this rule, will not attend the party.

He handed 362 the mic and walked away.

362: Thank you Wee-wee. There will be medical assistance standing nearby in case anything happens. Any harassment assault during the party will have the person kicked out of the party, no warnings.  
Knd dismiss.

Every knd operative in the crowd stood up and walked out.  
Sector V reached their treehouse and got inside.  
Everyone decided to relax.  
Number 1 was watching T.V in his room alone.  
Number 5 was reading her magazine in the living room.  
Number's 2 and 4 were playing Modern Yipper Warfare 2 in the living room with Number 3 watching them play in the couch.

Number 1 was watching "The suite life of Drake and Josh".  
Suddenly the background in the show changed, and the characters had changed as well.  
Now Number 1 was seeing a house being burned in a dark night.  
He squinted to see who was in one of the windows, surprise to see it was the red headed boy, trying to get out.  
Number 1 blinked and now he sees as the boy got out of the house with firefighters comforting him.  
He sees the house collapses but before the house fell all the way down.  
Number 1 sees a man, a woman, and a little girl, trying to run out of the house but was too late when the house collapsed on them.  
In the background he sees a little girl, far away from the house, laughing at the whole thing. Jumping up and down, laughing.  
Nigel blinked again, and now he sees everything was back to normal.

"**The suite life of Drake and Josh" **was on T.V and he didn't see the red-headed boy of the little girl.

Nigel's POV  
God that was weird.

**Author's note: Chapter 3 coming soon!! (I bet you can't wait till I write those ¾ fluffs huh?? Well there coming.) See ya on the next chapter!**


	3. Interuption

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3!! MY own characters will be in this chapter! This chapter will focus mainly on 3 and 4.  
Anyway, on with the show!!(Story…whatever.) Enjoy!! Oh and I almost forget, I do not own KND.**

Ch. 3

Nigel left the room and went up to check on the security system for the treehouse.  
Number 2 and 4 were still playing their game and Kuki watching.

Number 3: Oh!! I can't wait till the celebration!!

She said with excrement.

Number3: If only I have someone to go with me!

Number2: You hear that Number 4??

He gave a smiling grin to Wally.

Number4: What??

Number2: Number 3 needs someone to take her to the party.

Still giving a smiling grin to Wally.

Number4: What's that suppose to mean?

Number2: Nothing….(Sarcastic)

Number3: Yea. I don't wanna go alone!

Number 2 paused the game.

Number2: Number 4. Can I talk to you alone?

Number4: Sure.

They walked out to the balcony, closing the door behind them.  
Kuki was lying down on the couch humming the Rainbow Monkeys theme song.

Number2: Dude, you have to ask her.

Number4: Ask her what??

Number2: You know what I mean.

Number4: No I don't.

Number 2 put his hands on his waist, tapping his foot, not believing Number 4 didn't understood what he meant.

Number4: Ok yea I know what you mean. But how did you know I liked her??

Number2: Come on!! It's quite obvious, I mean the moment you met her in the Training base I could tell you liked her.

Number4: It's that obvious??

Number2: …….YEA!

Number4…dang.

Number2: Anyway I recommend you ask her now, before anyone else does.

Number4: Yea you're right.

Number2: Yea, the kid might ask her out.

Number4: What??

Number2: Have you seen the way he was looking at her back in the meeting??

Number4: No…

Number2: Well you better ask her now before he does.

Number4: Yea. Well, here I go.

Number 4 walked in the room to Number 3.  
Number 3 still humming the Rainbow Monkeys theme song

Number 4 POV

Dang that Rainbow Monkeys Theme song is worst than the Jonas Brothers!!  
Wait….no I take that back.

Normal POV

Number4: Kuki??

Number3: Yea Number 4??

She stood up on the couch.  
Looking up at the Aussie.

Number4: There's something I want to ask you.

Number3: Yea??

Number 2 was listening in on the conversation from a distance.

Number4: (Nervously) Would…..you…like…to…go

Just then Number 3's cell phone rang.

Number3: Wait, hold on.

She answered the call.

Number3: Yea?? Oh sure!! Yea. Of course!! Sure I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Ok…bye.

She hanged up on the call and got up in a hurry.

Number3: Sorry Number 4. I have to go, you can ask me later. Bye!!

She waved while going out the door.  
Number 4 waved back.

Number4: Bye.

She left.

Number4 POV

What……..the………….crud………

Normal POV

Number 2 walked in, just as confused as Number 4 was.

Number2: What was that??

Number4: I don't know.

Number 5 stopped reading her magazine and said.

Number5: hmmmmmm

Number4: What??

Number5: Number 5 knows what you were trying to do.

Number4: No you don't.

Number5: Yes she does. You were trying to ask Number 3 to the dance.

Number4: It's that obvious.

Number5: YEA!

Number4: …..dang

Meanwhile

Kuki was running towards an ice-cream place 2 blocks away from the treehouse, it was a nice sunny day, no cloud in sight.  
The name of the ice-cream place was "Coldstone".  
She loved going here to eat ice-cream.  
She walked in and saw the person she had to meet sitting down in a small table, waiting.  
She headed for the person and sat down across from him.

Unknown- Hey Kuki.

Number3: Hey the Kid.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile.

Nigel was in the attic looking at old devices that either broke or is useless.  
He came across a small box that seems not to be opened.  
He opened it and sees pictures of people he never knew.  
He saw a picture of the little girl he saw laughing at the house burning down in the T.V.  
She had pinkish hair and was wearing a little grey dress, frowning.  
He then saw another picture of the same girl next to another older girl.  
He recognized the girl.

Nigel's POV

that's the blonde girl I saw in my dream yesterday!!  
Her name was Rebecca and she said she fell in love with that red-headed boy.  
I'm guessing that little girl next to her is  
her sister.  
Hmmmmm  
but I still don't understand what is it that red headed boy did that got him decommissioned before reaching age 13.

Normal POV

In the picture was that little girl standing next to Rebecca, both smiling and holding hands.  
Nigel looked at another picture, in that picture he saw the red headed boy next to Rebecca, holding her by the waist, smiling.  
They were in a meadow, with skies as blue as possible.  
All of a sudden Nigel was somehow transported to a different place.  
He was in a meadow, he looked around and saw the red headed boy (Number negative) by Rebecca , holding her close to him.  
Nigel walked up to them, both did not notice him.  
When he got in reaching distance they still did not notice him.  
Nigel reached to Number negative and was surprise to what happened.  
His arm went right through him, as if Nigel was an unseen ghost.

Number Negative- Rebecca. If I was decommissioned, I promise I won't forget you.

Rebecca- But Sam, you won't be decommissioned until another two years.

Sam: I'm saying when the time comes, I promise I won't forget how much I love.

Rebecca blushed.  
They then kissed.

Within a blink of an eye Nigel was transported to his attic again, only to find the box with the pictures were now gone.

Nigel's POV

So his name is Sam.

In the ice-cream place.

The kid: Sooo you want ice-cream??

Kuki: sure.

They both got up and asked for their type of ice-cream, Kuki had strawberry and the kid had chocolate.  
They both went to their table by the window and sat down, Eating their ice-cream.

The kid: You know, you're a very beautiful girl.

Kuki: Aww thanks.

She said shyly, playing with her hair while saying it.

Kid: Had anyone asked you to the celebration yet??

Kuki: No.

Kid: Oh well today's you're lucky day.

Kuki: Yea??

Kid: Kuki??

Kuki: Yea??

Kid: Do you wanna go to the knd celebration with me??

**Author's Note:  
Soo many questions!! Is Kuki gonna say yes?? Will Number 4 tell Kuki how he feels??  
Who is the red headed boy?? Will the Jonas Brothers ever be cool??(I HIGHLY doubt it.) Soo many questions. All will be answered soon!!**


	4. Movie

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 here!!  
Sorry there were no paranormal or violent scenes in this chapter. I promised there will be paranormal scenes and clues on the red headed boy in the next chapter.  
I do not own knd.**Ch. 4

Kuki froze for a second then said.

Kuki: ummmm. I'll think about it.

The kid: Ok.

She finished her ice-cream and walked out of the ice-cream place, heading to the treehouse.

**Later that same day.**It was 5:04pm, by the time Kuki got home Wally left for lunch.  
So she went to her room lying on her bed surrounded by stuffed animals, thinking.  
Number 2 and 5 decided to go to the mall toghether.  
Number 1 left for some mission.  
Number 3 was alone in the treehouse.

**Meanwhile on that same day.**In another treehouse close to Numbers' 1 thru 5's treehouse, lie Sector S.  
With numbers 7ate9 (Johnathon),  
111 (Ian),  
222 (Jake),  
333 (Dylan),  
444 (Jessica),  
555 (Samantha).

Number 111 was the shortest of the team, dark brownish hair and brown eyes.  
Number 222 was a blonde with hair that comes a little bit over his eyes, wore light green glasses, blue eyes and light skin.  
Number333 had dark brown but looked more mature than all the guys.  
Number444 had blue eyes, tan skin, dark brown hair that goes all the way down to the bottom of her back.  
Number555 was a female red head with hair all the way to the middle of her back. She had greenish eyes as well.  
Number 7ate9 was tanned skin, small Mohawk and brown eyes.

Number 222 was watching Yipper Ball Z on the couch on the huge flat screen TV in the living room.  
Number 111 was sitting on a different couch next to Jake's, playing with his psp.  
Number 333, 444, and 555 were also in the living room playing Poker.  
Number 7ate9 came in the running.

7ate9: Guys!! Guys!!!

Everyone turned their attention to Johnathon.

7ate9 ran to Ian.

7ate9: Ian!!! Ian!!!! I have good news and bad news!!

111 (Ian): What's the bad news???

7ate9: Your mom got hit by a car and is now in the hospital!!!

Ian started crying.

333 ( Dylan): What's the good news??

7ate9: I just saved $400 on my car insurance!!!

Ian cried even louder.

222 ( Jake): Hey that IS good news.

7ate9 gave two thumbs up to Jake.

Ian ran out the room, screaming

Ian: I'm coming MOM!!!

He was gone.

7ate9: OMG!!

444 ( Jessica): What??

7ate9: Did he forgot that today was April Fools Day????

Everyone then realized what Johnathon was saying.  
They started laughing.

555 ( Samantha): You're horrible!! (She said laughing)

7ate9: I know!! xD

A minute after they laughed they went to their ordinary activities,  
acting as if nothing happened.  
Just then Number 444's phone was ringing.  
She answered.

444 ( Jessica): Hello??

Kuki: Hey Jessica!

444: Oh hey Kuki!!

Kuki: I'm bored!!! There's nothing to do!!

444: Yea??

Kuki: Yea!

444: Listen, you wanna hang out later tonight??

Kuki:: Really??

444: Yea, I'll invite Samantha, Rachel, and Fanny!!

Kuki: Can I invite Number 5??

444: Sure!! It'll be just us girls.  
We can go to the movies!!!  
Then after the movie you guys can come over to sleep in my house!!

Kuki: Ok!! Let me ask my dad.

444: Ok

Kuki then got hanged up and call her dad.

Kuki: Dad is it ok if I go to the movies with Jessica and a couple of other girls??

Kuki's dad: Sure, is it just you girls??

Kuki: Yea!! And after the movie can I sleepover at Jessica's house??

Kuki's dad: Sure as long as it's just you girls.

Kuki: YAY!!! Thanks dad, love you bye!

She hanged up and called Jessica.

Kuki: He said yes.

444: Ok. It's settled, meet you there in an hour.

Kuki: Ok!!

She hanged up and decided to call Number 5.

Number 2 and 5 were walking thru the mall, with Number 5 dragging Number 2 out of the girl's bra section.

Number5: I told you!!  
bra does not stand for Battle Ready Armor!

Her phone was ringing and she answered it.

Number5: Hello??

Kuki: Hey Number 5!! You wanna go to the movies with me, Jessica, Samantha, Fanny and Racheal??

Number5: Sure! Number 5 got time!

Kuki: And after the party, do you want to have a slumber party with them??

Number5: Ok.

She hanged up.

Number5: You got everything you need Number 2??

Number2: Yea.

Number5: Ok then, see ya.

She ran towards the exit.

Number2: Wait!! There's something I wanna ask you!!

Number 5 was too far away to hear him, and vanished.

At 6:31pm the girls met at the theater.  
They greeted each other, paid for their tickets and sat down on the nearest bench waiting for the movie to start.

They chat while they waited.

Samantha: So Kuki, did anyone asked you to the celebration yet??

Kuki: Well, the kid asked me.

All the girls except kuki: ohhhhhhh

They giggled.

Rachael: So what did you say??

Kuki: I told him I'll think about it.

Fanny: You don't like him??

Kuki: I do but..

Jessica: But what??

Kuki: Well.

Number5: Is there someone else you were hoping to go with??

Kuki: well….yea.

Racheal: Let me guess.

All the girls except Kuki: Number 4.

Kuki: It's that obvious??

All the girls except kuki: YEA!!

Kuki: ……dang.

Number5: Anyway, did anyone asked you to the dance number 362??

362: Well…..not yet.

Samantha: And you Fanny??

Fanny: No not yet.

Samantha: hmmmm. And you Jessica??

Jessica: Well I was hoping Jake will ask me.

Rachael: You like number 222?

Jessica: ….yes.

All the girls except Jessica: ohhhhhhh. Jake and Jessica sitting on a tree, k I s s I n g.

Jessica began to blush.

Samantha: Hey guys its 6: 45!  
The movie is starting!!

Fanny: oh yea.

They got up, walked in the theater and headed to their movie, "(500) days of Rainbow Monkeys."

**While the girls watched their movie.**7ate9, 222, and 333 was playing "Modern Yipper Warfare 2" on the ps3.

Ian came in the living room marching.

111: Liar!!!!

He pointed at 7ate9

The boys paused their game.

7ate9: What???

Ian: My mom was not in the hospital!!!!  
You lied to me!!

7ate9: Yea I was about to yell "April Fools" but then you left.

Ian: ………….. o_o

Everyone laughed at the expression on Ian's face.

Ian: Well…….then…….I can't believe I fell for it.

Dylan: I can.

All the boys laughed, even Ian.

Dylan: Hey guys.

7ate9, 111, 222: Yea??

Dylan: The girls are watching a movie right now, and after the movie's finished, their gonna have a slumber party.

All the boys except Dylan: And??

Dylan: How about we go……invade this slumber party.

All the boys smiled.

All the boys except Dylan: Yea……

Jake (222): Yea…how about we invite Number 4. He'll want in on the action.

Ian: Yea. Invite him.

Dylan got out his phone and called Number 4.  
Number 4 finished his lunch and went to room and laid on his bed.  
Just then his phone rang.  
He answered.

Number4: Hello??

Dylan: Yo Number 4??

Number4: Yea??

Dylan: You wanna help me and the boys invade the girl's slumber party.

Number4: What girls slumber party.

Dylan: Number 86, 362, 444,555, 5, and 3 are having a slumber party after seeing a movie. You wanna help invade it?

Number4: Sure!!

Dylan: k. See you at our treehouse at 8:00pm.

Number4: k. Bye!

They hanged up.

**Author's Note: Again sorry there were no paranormal or violent scenes in this chapter. But I promise there will be paranormal scenes and clues on the red headed boy on the next chapter.  
Anyway bye!**


	5. Slumber

**Author's note: Hey its me again!! I do not own KND.  
oh and I'm sorry the characteristics of Fanny and Rachael aren't what their suppose to be.  
And I'm also sorry this chapter wasn't as good as it was suppose to be. I promise the next chapter will be WAY better than this.  
Anyway it was really HARD making this chapter because I do not know what girls do at Slumber Parties. (Yes I am a boy..) but it was also really fun making this chapter.  
So anyway,  
on with the story.**

****

Ch.5  
7:59pm  
The movie was finished and the girls walked to Jessica's home.  
Once inside her home they went upstairs to Jessica's room and changed into their pajamas (or whatever you girls wear at slumber parties).  
They all sat on the floor.

Fanny: So what do we do??

Rachael: I don't know.

Kuki: How about we watch a movie??

Number5: Number 3 we just got back from watching a movie.

Kuki: Well we can watch another one here in this room!!!

Samantha: hmmm. I'm ok with it.

Jessica: Yea me too.

Fanny: Yea.

Rachael: Sure we can watch a movie. What movie do we watch??

Kuki: hmmmmm. Oh I know!! We can watch Beverly hills: Rainbow Monkey!!

All the girls except kuki: Sure I'm ok with it.

Kuki Ok! Jessica do you have it?

Jessica: Yea its' in the closet.

Kuki ran to Jessica's closet and came back holding the movie and put it in the DVD player.

The girls sat beside each other and watched the movie.

Meanwhile

The boys were at the treehouse, planning their invasion.

Dylan: ok, here is how we invade the place.

He got out a map that looks like a map for some war plan.

Dylan: Here are the sweet spots.

He pointed at the spots on the map.

Dylan: If we go here, here, and here, we'll be able to go through the defenses.

Number4: You mean the fence??

Dylan ignored him.

Dylan: We can go through here, running to the entrance, avoiding the large dangerous dog on the way.

Number4: You mean Jessica's Chihuahua???

Dylan ignored him again.

Dylan: Then once in, we can go up and take victory!!!

All the boys: Yea!!

They ran out the treehouse, cheering, ready for victory, heading towards Jessica's house.

Meanwhile

Nigel went back to his treehouse.  
He sees that no one was back.  
He then headed downstairs to his room in his house.

He went to bed, tired from going to a different school the students from Granma Stuffens.  
He then went to sleep.

-----------  
The boys were behind the fence to Jessica's house.

Dylan: Ready??

All the boys except Dylan: Ready.

They ran to the house and tried the doorknob, avoiding the Chihuahua on the way.

Dylan: Dang its locked.

Ian: We can try the window.

He pointed up to the window to Jessica's room.

Jake: Nah let's see if the back door is open.

7ate9: Yea.

They ran behind the house, looking for a ladder.

Nigel was tossing and turning in his sleep.  
He was having another weird dream.

**The dream**

****

Nigel could see a group of people inside an unknown conference room, he could not see the faces of anybody except for one,  
Number Negative.

The girls were talking to each other during the movie, unaware of what's to come.

Jessica: So Number 3 are you gonna say yes to The kid??

Number3: Well…..if Wally doesn't ask then yea I guess……..I hope he asks.

Number5: And you Fanny?? Who do you want to ask you to the celebration??

Fanny: Well, I was hoping Number-

Just then the boys came in the room throwing stink bombs and other devices.  
The girls panicked and screamed.  
They went to the back of the room and grabbed the pillows.  
They wacked the boys as hard as they can, laughing while doing it.

7ate9: NOO!!!! Their weapons!! Their too powerful!!!!

The boys were screaming in pain, they were defeated.  
They tried running out the door.  
All of them escaped, except one,  
Wallabee Beatles.

The girls dragged him the room and tied him to the chair.  
The boys were running too fast to notice Wally wasn't beside them.  
By the time they did notice, they were outside.

Ian: Hey where's Wally??

Jake: Crap!! He must be inside.

7ate9: Is it safe to go back in??

Dylan: I doubt it, lets' see what they're doing.

They grabbed a ladder they found on the floor and they all squeezed together, watching what the girls were doing, they were not noticed.

7ate9: OH MY GOD!!

They were shocked! The girls were doing something, despicable, twisted, evil!!!!! They were putting makeup on Wally!!!!

**Author: How EVIL!!!!!**

****

They were giggling while they were putting a dress on Wally and putting makeup on him.

Wally: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The boys were shivering!!

7ate9: oh my God!! This is worse than "SAW"!!!!

The boys felt as if they were watching a horror movie.

Wally: WHY!!!!!

Everyone was enjoying putting makeup on him, especially Kuki.

Wally: NOOOO!!! Get away from me you FREAKS!!!

The girls kept going.

Wally: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Dylan: We have to save him!!!

Jake: Yea!!!

Ian: Wait we're getting to the good part.

The girls were now putting lipstick on him.

Ian: ok now we can save him.

7ate9: You're sick!!!

Ian laughed.  
The boys slide down the stairs and ran to the back door, heading downstairs.  
They barged in the room, grabbing Wally.  
They ran out of the room.  
The girls laughed.

Samantha: Wait!!! We didn't gave him the mascara yet!!

The boys ran towards the treehouse, not stopping, holding Number4.

They were holding him as if he got shot in war.

Dylan: Don't worry, we got you.

Wally groan.

They made it to the treehouse.

**Meanwhile in Nigel's Dream**

everyone in the conference room sat down and started to talk.

Person #1: So what is out next plan?

Person #2: Well we are very close to changing the world to our liking.  
The only problem is.

Person#1: What??

Person3: Yea what??

Person#2: Well there is this small little corporation where kids fight against adults.

Person#3: Yes I've heard of that. The KND.

Person2: Yes, I fear the only way we can accomplish our goal is if we get rid of the KND.

Person1: hmmmm. I suppose so.

Person3: Anyway, Sam.

He looked at Number Negative.

Person3: You're in the KND right??

Sam: Yes, I am.

Person3: Well, then you have information that is quite vital to us am I right.

Sam: Most defiantly. I can tell you the information right no-

Person1: No! Not right now, we'll have to meet in a secure place.  
Until then we can't risk you telling us.

Sam: I understand.

Person2: Very well then, I've heard that you, Sam, killed Rebecca's sister, why?

Sam: Because.

Everyone listened in.

Sam: She killed my family.

Nigel then woke up to the sound of an alarm clock.  
It was now Saturday.  
6 days until the celebration.

**Author's Note: Please Review.**


	6. Information

**Author's Note: Aloha!! (That's Spanish for Hello …..I think.) Anyway this chapter will focus more on the red headed boy. And you'll never guess who he's related to, in my story. Hint: The red headed boy is not related to Number 0. He is related to someone else, the person he's related to IS in fact, in KND Operation z.e.r.o. So keep notice, anyway I don't know whether to do 1/5 or 1/362. I might do 1/5.  
You'll find out later. Anyway on with the story!!!!!!  
Number2: YAY!!!!!!**

Nigel woke up from his dream.

Nigel's POV

Who were those people?? Changing the world to their liking?? What was that??? That's it! I have to find out more about this Sam character. I'll have to ask Rachael if she knows anything about this.

Normal POV

Number 1 flew to the moon base, he sees Rachael sitting in her chair.

Number1: Number 362, can I have a chat with you for a while??

**362: Sure** what is it??

She got off her chair and walked up to Nigel.

Number1: Number 362 do you happen to know if there has been a KND operative who had committed a murder some time ago.

362: Well….no-

She then stopped what she was saying.

362: Well there is one but I do not know much about this operative or the victim, I'm not good with history.

Number1: Well then can you tell me all you know??

362: Ok. Well he was decommissioned before 13 because he committed a murder. You already know this.

Number 1 nodded his head.

362: Well, he claims that the little girl he killed caused the house fire that lead to his parents and sister's death.

Nigel then remembered the scene he saw on the T.V with the little girl laughing up and down at the sight of the burning house.

362: He killed the little girl a week after his parents' death.  
And this boy was also in some secret little organization to change the world to their liking, and they felt that kids were interfering with their plan.

Number1: And??

362: I'm sorry but that's all I know. Number 555 from sector S is familiar with history more than I do, you can talk to her if you like.

362 then walked away, heading to do some errands.

Number 1 headed to Sector S treehouse.  
Once there he went inside, knocking on the door to the living room.  
Number 555 answered the door.

Samantha (555): Number 1??

Number1: Hello Samantha, May I have a word with you??

Samantha: Sure, come in.

They went inside and headed to a room,  
Leaving the door wide open.

Number1: Do you know any KND history??

555: Yea. I know plenty.

Number1: Well do you know about a murder committed by a KND operative??? Number Negative.

Samantha: Yes I do.

Number1: Well can you tell me everything you know??

Samantha: Yea. Ok, well after he was convicted of murder, he admitted committing this murder but said that the girl caused the house fire that killed his parents.

Number1: Yes I know.

555: Well do you know that the little girl never committed such an act??

Number1: What??

Number 1 was shocked and confused.

555: Yes, he had a mental issue, he kept hallucinating that the girl was doing all these acts when it was actually him.

Number1: hmmmm.. ok, but do you know anything about the secret group he was in to change the world to his liking??

555: Yes I know he was in such a group but I don't know much after that.

Number1: Oh. Ok.

555: I hope I was helpful to you in any way.

Number1: Thanks. You were.

Samantha smiled at the bald headed boy, got up and walked out of the room but before leaving she said.

555: Oh, if you want to know more about the group you can go to the KND museum.

She was out the out.

Number 1 took her advice and flew to the KND museum.  
Once in he was greeted by Number 101.

101: Number 1!! How are you!?!?!?

The fanboy asked with delight.

Number1: Ummm.. Nothing 101 I'm just here to do some research.

101: Well you've come to the right place!!  
Let me know if you'd need anything. I'd be happy to help.

Number1: Well…. Do you happen to know who Number Negative is??

101: Oh you're doing research on him? Yea I know who he is, he's the brother of my Grandfather!!

Number1: What?????

101: Yea! You thought he only had a sister??

Number1: Well… Yea!!

101: Well his brother survived the house fire.

Number1: Do you know where he is?!?!

101: Yea, he's in California.

Number1: Where in California??

101: The cemetery.

Number1: What??

101: He's dead.

Number1: oh….ok……well can you tell me about the secret group Number Negative was in??

101: Sure. Well he was in a secret group called "The secret Nine."  
When they found out Number Negative was in the KND, they wanted him to tell them every secrets the KND had so they can use it against them.

Number1: And what happened then??

101: Well just before Negative could reveal anything, he was decommissioned. Number Zero had caught what he was doing and convicted him. Then after that the 7 of the remaining 8 died.

Number1: Why??

They were sentenced to death after being convicted to killing other children, they were adults so the police eliminated them for the deaths they had caused.

Number1: And for the last one??

101: No one knows where he is.  
He vowed to eliminate the most important KND operative before he died.  
Some say he had an accomplice before he died to carry on his vow.

Number1: So this accomplice, who is he??

101: No one knows.  
Rumor has it, that he is a KND operative planning to kill the KND leader.

Number1: Which is Number 362.

101: Right.  
Well that's all I know and I think that's all you need to know right??

Number1: Yes. That's about it.  
Now I have to figure out wither this accomplice exists and when is he going to strike.

101: Ok but before you go, can I get your autograph??

Number1: I already gave you my autograph!

101: Yea!! But not in RED!!

Number 1 was heading to the bathroom after giving 101 his autograph.  
Just then he caught an operative in the shadows,  
whispering a conversation into the phone.  
Nigel lay low,  
making himself unseen.

Unknown: Yes!! Yes!! I know!! (Whispering)

Nigel was listening closely to the conversation.

Unknown: Yes! Don't worry I got it under control!  
I will kill Number 362 on the most essential time.

Just then Nigel tripped.

The unknown person looked back, unrealizing who the guy was.

Unknown: Hey!! Who goes there?!?!

Nigel got up and ran, heading towards the exit.

Number 101 saw Number 1 running to the exit and said.

101: Hey!! Wait!!!!..........Can I get your autograph in purple!?!?!?

Nigel: Not now Number 101!!

Nigel ran out the door.

**Author's Note: Well do you like it?? Do you??? Do YOU?!?!?!?  
Jessica: I like it!!**

****

Author: Why thank you!!!

**Well please R&R!!  
And remember, every time you click on the "Review this chapter" button.  
You'll get closer to achieving **World** Peace.  
lol well PLEASE review!!  
**


	7. Seeking

Ch. 7

Nigel was safely in his treehouse.  
He wondered who that person could have been, his voice sounded familiar.  
He went to his room, trying to relax, thinking of what to do.  
He lied down on his bed and suddenly he could the little girl beside him.  
She frowns at him, and then he could see that he was transported to another location.  
He was in a police station; he could see 8 guys in a line to a room in handcuffs.  
The guy in the front of the line looked angry, the second looked disappointed, the third was crying, the forth looked sad, the fifth was frowning, the sixth had a paranoid look and the seventh was cussing under his breath and the eight showed no emotion.  
The first guy was walked in a room with a policeman following him.  
The police man strapped the person in a chair.

Police: Any last words??

The man looked at him with bloodshot eyes and spit at his face.  
The policeman wiped the spit off his face and said.

Police: Very well then.

He got up and headed towards a control panel.  
He turned the switch on and the man strapped in the chair was now being electrocuted.  
Seconds later, the man was dead.  
The routine went on, with each guy having their own reaction.  
Then came the last guy.  
He was being walked in the room, then suddenly he whispered to the police man.

Guy: You know, you're not going to kill me that easy.

He then tripped the police man, got out of his handcuffs and ran out of the police station.

Seconds later  
Nigel was transported back to his room.

He turned to the girl.

Nigel: Do you know where this person's accomplice??

The girl was silent.

Nigel: Well???!!?!? Do You?!?!?!!!

He screamed.

The girl started to sob.

Nigel put his hands on her back and said.

Nigel: I'm sorry, its' ok.

The little girl looked up at him.

Little girl: No its' not.

She then vanished in thin air.

Nigel got up.

Nigel's POV

don't worry, I'll make sure this person's accomplice doesn't hurt any other kid, I promise.

Normal POV

It was 11:00am and Nigel's watch beeped.  
Words began to appear.

Watch: Adult Activity.

He then went to the computer.

Nigel: Computer, what is it??

Computer: Granma Stuffing is invading a 10 year olds' birthday party.

Nigel: Ok then, I'll be on my way.

Nigel went off to his mission.  
Everyone was still asleep.  
Suddenly a kid came inside the treehouse just after Nigel left.  
He was wearing a completely black suit and mask; his face could not be figured out.  
He headed to Nigel's room and slipped a note under his pillow.  
After that he quickly ran out of the treehouse.

Just then everyone got up and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast.  
Number 2 and 5 were eating their breakfast while 3 and 4 were preparing theirs.  
Number 4 was putting milk in his cereal and then Kuki grabbed a pillow and whacked him, causing him to spill some of his milk on the floor, laughing while she did it.

Number4: What was that for?!?!?

Number 3: For invading our slumber party yesterday!!!!!

Number 4 was cleaning up the mess, and then said.

Number4: Well geez I'm sorry, is there any way I can make it up to you???

Number3 placed a finger on her mouth.

Number3: hmmmmmm…

Number4: I'll take you out.

Number3: Really??? Where??!!?!?

Number4: I don't know, the mall??

Number3: Oh!! Oh!! How about the Rainbow Monkey theme park?!?!?!

Number4: No way!!!

Number3: ?????????!!!

Number4: No!

Number3: Puh lese?????????

Number4: No!!! Anything but that Rainbow Dorkies theme park.

Number5 then got up followed by Number2.

Number5: Well Number 5's gotta go.

Number4: Where are you going??

Number2: We're going to help Number Wee-Wee with the party plans.

Number 5: Yea. You two love birds behave while we're gone.

Number3 blushed.

Number4: What??! You're not my mom!!

Number5: Yea. I'm just trying to make sure Kuki doesn't become one.

Kuki blushed even more.

Number4: Hey!! What's that suppose to mean??!!!

Number5: haha! Nothing.

She left.

The two were silent for a moment.

Number3: PLEASE!!????!!!!

Number4: No!!!

Number3: Oh! How about we go to that carnival tonight!!

Number 4 was fine, just as long as there were no Rainbow Monkeys.

Number4: Yea sure.

Number3: YAY!!!

Just then Number 3 got a text.  
She looked at it and then said.

Number3: Well I gotta go, I'm hanging out with Jessica and Samantha today!

Number 3 ran out of the door.

Number 4 then got a text message, he looked at it and then he said to himself.

Number4: CRAP!! I gotta go meet Dylan and Jake today!!!

Number 4 then ran out of the door, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note: Woman: Doctor! What's wrong with him??  
What's wrong with cokevspepsi??**

Doctor: I'm sorry ma'am but his got,  
Review Syndrome!!

Woman: (Gasp) What's that?!?!?

Doctor: He gets whenever he does not get enough reviews.

Woman: (Gasp) Is there any way we can fix it??

Doctor: Yes.  
You there!!!

Pointing at the reader.

Doctor: You can save this poor boy by clicking on the "Review this chapter" button, and maybe, just maybe, you can save him.

LOL!!!  
Well you know what that means!! REVIEW!!!!  



	8. Event

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I came back from the doctor, Review Syndrome really is a pain, well thank you guys for reviewing!! Anyway here's the chapter!!**

****

Ch. 8

it is now 6: 21pm, 7 days until the celebration.  
Wally walked to his house after hanging out with the boys, his walked to his room after greeted by his parents.  
Turned on the T.V and watched some wrestling.  
Kuki skipped to her house, going in to her room, playing with her Rainbow Monkeys.  
Hoagie and Abby were walking to the treehouse.  
Once they made it, they saw Number 1 sitting on the table reading a history book.

Abby: Number 1, are you ok??

Nigel looked up at the girl.

Number1: Yea I'm ok; I'm just trying to find some information about some guy.

Abby: oh, ok. Well Kuki and Wally invited us to hang with them at the carnival today with Sector S, wanna come??

Number1: hmm, nah, maybe if I change my mind I'll meet you guys there.

Hoagie and Abby: ok.

Abby and Hoagie walked to their room, getting ready for the carnival.  
It was 6: 41.  
They were supposed to meet each other at the carnival at 7:10.  
Wally was getting ready and so was Kuki.  
It was 6:50, Wally and Kuki were getting out of their house and Abby and Hoagie getting ready to get out of theirs.

Abby: Well Number 1, I hope you decide to join us tonight.

Hoagie: Yea it won't be as fun without you.

Number1: I'll see what I can do.

Abby: Ok, well bye.

She waved at him while taking her last step out the door, Nigel waved back.

Nigel: Bye.

She had now left.

All of Sector S and Sector V (Except Nigel) met at the carnival parking lot.

Ian(111): Well, is Number1 joining??

Abby: He said he might meet us there tonight, I don't know.

Jake: Ok then, let's go.

Hoagie, Dylan, Samantha, Jessica, Kuki, Wally, and Ian: YEA!!

They ran towards the carnival, excited about what's to happen tonight, but also,  
unaware,  
of what's to happen  
tonight.

Nigel was scanning thru his book, he couldn't find anything about the last guy in that secret organization.

Nigel: Dang!! I can't find anything!!

He paused for a moment.  
He knew that he has to find his apprentice before he could kill 362.  
He looked at the textbook once more.  
Something strange was happening,  
the words on the book began to change.  
It now said

Book: I will kill her.

Nigel thought for a moment.

Nigel: What the heck??

He was then transported to another place once again.  
He looked around, he was in  
a  
carnival.

He could see Kuki, Wally, Jake, Dylan, Jessica, Samantha, Hoagie, Ian, and Abby having the time of their lives.  
They were talking to one another, all waiting in line to a ride call  
"The Airship."  
It was a boat where you sit down  
and the boat swings forwards and backwards.  
They were talking to one another, then Nigel spotted a man in a fully black coat, he could not see his face.  
He was walking towards  
Abby.  
He was behind her,  
he took out a  
knife.  
No one could notice him holding the knife

Except  
Nigel.  
He then made slashes on Abby's back.  
She felt the pain and screamed.  
He kept going,  
everyone screaming,  
Abby then tried to run but the man was grabbing her  
while he kept striking.  
Blood  
could be seen spraying on the floor.

Nigel: No!!!!!!

He ran towards the man, but when he reached punching distance, he was transported back to the treehouse.

He was breathing heavily.  
He couldn't believe what he just saw.  
He saw the future.  
He then ran out of the treehouse  
heading towards the carnival, heading to make sure this event does  
not  
happen.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it was short but I was in a hurry to get this chapter finished.  
Well see ya on the next chapter!!  
Bye!! **


	9. Clues

**Author's Note: I'm back!!! ****. Here is chapter 9. Hmmmm, after this story what should be my next story??  
And who do you think is the apprentice??  
Oh well, anyway I hope you enjoy and review.**

Ch.9

The Carnival

Everyone was at the carnival (except Nigel).

Dylan: Hey Number 4, I'll take you on bumper cars.

Number4: I accept that challenge.

The skies were clear with the moon half appearing in the sky.

Number3: Oh, I wanna join!!

Number5: Count Number 5 in.

Dylan: Ok, I'll take you all on!!  
How about you Jessica and Samantha??

Jessica: I'll pass.

Samantha: Me too.

Dylan then looked at Ian.

Ian: I'll join.

Dylan: Ok.

Jessica: Where's Jonathon??

Dylan: He couldn't join; he said he had something busy to do.

Jessica: ok.

Nigel was running towards the carnival while the boys were hitting each other with the bumper cars.  
Nigel was not even half way there.

Once the boys were done, they met with the girls at a bench next to a roller coaster.

Dylan: Yo, Jake wanna ride the roller coaster of death??

Jake: Sure, Ian, Abby, Jessica, Samantha??

Ian: heck, I'll join.

Jessica: I'm in.

Abby: Number 5's willing to do it.

Samantha: I'll join.

Dylan: You number 4 and 3??

Number4: I'll j-

Before number 4 finished his sentence.

Number3: No, we're fine.

Jake: You sure??

Number3: Yea, we're going to find a ride.

Samantha: ok, well, see ya.

They went on the ride.

Number4: What was that??

Number3: What was what??

Number4: That!!

Number3: What??

Number4: Tha-…..nothing.

Number 4 was quiet for a moment.

Number3: Well do you wanna get on a ride with me??

Number4: umm…ok.

Number3: Yay!! Come on!

She grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him around the park, looking for a ride.

Number3: Look!!!

She pointed at a ride.

Number3: Let's go on that one!!

Wally turned to see what she wanted to go on.  
The ride was a romantic boat ride inside a cave with goose and cupids decorations around.

Wally: NOO!!

Kuki: Aww. Please???

Wally: NOO!!! There's no way I'm going on that ride!!

Kuki: Please???!!!???

Wally: NO!! Anything but that ride!!!

Kuki: Ok, how about that ride??

She pointed to another boat ride except with a Paris theme.

Number4: OMG!!!

Nigel was still running towards the carnival.  
Not making stop until he reached his target.  
Then he saw another hallucination.  
He stood there.

Nigel: Not again!!

He said with hands on his head.

He was transported to another place again.

Back in the carnival

Wally was dragged to go into the boat ride.

Wally: Noo!!! What if the guys see me??

Kuki: Come on!! You said anything except the previous ride.

Wally: That was before I saw THIS ride!!!

He and Kuki was now sitting on their boat going thru a small river between fake cites and buildings that seem to look more like Italy than Paris.

Wally: Noo!!!!! Get me out of here!!

He couldn't bear being on this ride, even if it was with Kuki.  
He feared his manly hood was at stake.

Kuki was then holding onto Wally's arm, getting closer to him.  
This made him blush like an apple.

Wally POV

Omg!! I want off now!! Wait. Noo. I actually like this. Wait. NO!! Snap out of it Wally!! Whoa. (looks at Kuki.) She's very beautiful. Dang it Wally why don't you just ask her to the celebration already!! What if The kid is going to ask her?? I have to ask her before that!! Maybe this is the perfect place to ask her, wait this is the perfect place to ask her.

Normal POV

Wally: Kuki??

Kuki looks up at Number 4.

Kuki: Yea Wally??

Wally: There's something I want to ask you.

In Nigel's Hallucination

Nigel was alone somewhere.  
He couldn't see anything.  
It was dark.  
All of a sudden a small speck of light was shown far away from him.  
It got closer and closer until it was clear that the speck was a person in a black coat with a hood that covers his face.  
He then takes off the hood.  
Nigel could recognize the boy.  
His **Mohawk **gave it away.  
It was.

**Author's Note: HAHA!! Another cliffhanger!!! Who is this person??  
Who is the apprentice?? When will murder of 362 occur and where?? Will Abby die?? Is Number 4 really going to ask her??  
When will The Jonas Brother be cool and is it possible??  
All of these question and more will be answer soon, but only if you REVIEW!**


	10. Scene

Ch.10

Nigel was transported back to where he was before.  
He froze for a second, and then said.

Nigel: I can't believe this, did he betrayed us?

He then kept running towards the carnival.

**The carnival.**

Kuki: What is it Wally??

Wally: um.

He hesitated.

Wally: Well, um, I just wanted to ask…..um…..

Kuki: What??

**Kuki POV**

Oh my gosh, is he going to ask me to the celebration??  
YAY!!!  
Oh I hope he asks!  
Come on!!!  
Please!!!

**Normal POV**

Wally: Kuki, um…well…I want to ask….if you'd…wanna….go…um..

Kuki: Yes???

Wally: Well….um…

Dylan: Hey look its Wally and Kuki!!

Wally and Kuki were at the end of the ride and were near the exit.  
Dylan and the rest of the guys were standing by the exit gazing at Wally and Kuki being very close to each other.  
Wally blushed and quickly broke away.  
They got off the ride and walked to the guys.

Jake: So what do you lovebirds wanna do??

Ian: I think I know what they wanna do..

Jessica: You perv!!

Samantha: Oh my gosh! (laugher)

Dylan: Well what do you guys want to do??

Abby: How bout we go on another ride??

Jake: How about we go on the "Airship"?

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Ian: All right, let's go.

They walked around the carnival looking for the ride. 

**Back at Nigel,**

Nigel was still running, he was getting close.  
He still had that person in his hallucination in his head.

**Nigel's POV**

I can't believe he would betray us like this, why I'd outta.  
I am going to have him decommission for this!  
Why would you do this???

**Normal POV**

Nigel finally reached the carnival, he ran in constantly looking for the guys.  
He finally saw them waiting in line for the "Airship" just like in his vision.  
He ran towards the guys.

Nigel: Abby! Abby!!

Everyone turned to see Number 1 running towards them.

Abby: Oh hey Number 1. ( She waved)

Number 1 grabbed her hand and tried to drag her away from the area.  
Abby quickly pulled away.

Abby: Whoa! What's the deal??

Number1: We have to get out of here now!!

Abby: Why??

Number1: Because someone is going to kill you here!!

Abby: Boy you crazy!! There is nobody here going to kill me!!

Just then a scream could be heard in the distance.

Everyone looked to see what it was.  
A woman was on the ground  
dead.  
Blood scattered all over the floor and a person in a black coat with a hood that hides his face was seen next to her, holding a bloody knife in his hands.  
Everyone screamed and scattered everywhere, the person quickly vanished within the crowd.

Nigel: We have to go now!!

Everyone in the group followed Number 1,  
they were halfway towards the exit until they noticed **Kuki** wasn't with them.

Wally: Crud where's Kuki??

Ian: I dunno but we have to go now!!

Jake: She probably got lost! She could be ok.

Wally: No! I'm looking for her!!

Wally then ran into the crowd.

Nigel: Number 4!!!

Wally vanished into the crowd.  
He looked and looked for Kuki's whereabouts.

Wally: Kuki!!! Kuki!!( He screamed)

He then saw Kuki on the ground with blood dripping from her hand.

Wally: Kuki!!!

He ran towards the girl and hold her, checking if she was still breathing.  
She  
was.

**Author's Note: Were you scared that Kuki was going to die?? Hmmmm???? Well don't worry I wouldn't write Kuki to die….or would I??? Review for the next chapter!!!!please. Oh and there's a poll on my main profile. You'll get to vote for what's the story I should write.  
Anyway bye!! R and R.**


	11. Sunny

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for reviewing!!!  
Please review. (Your opinion means a lot to me.)  
Anyway here's chapter 11!!  
Who do you think is the apprentice??**

****

Ch.11

it was Sunday, 7 days until the **celebration,**  
the day after the incident.  
The mourning never been so sunny, the mourning air never been so tempted with the freshness you'd expect in the summertime.  
The trees were colored with leaves excited to leave the trees they were stuck on.

Kuki's Dad: Are you ok??

They were in a hospital room with Kuki, kuki's mom, and obviously her dad, with the curtains open, letting the sunlight bloom throughout the room.

Kuki: Yes.

She had a case that was wrapped around her arm and a bandage wrapped around her hand.

Kuki's Dad: I told you we shouldn't let her go to that carnival!

He said to Kuki's mother.

Kuki's Mom: Look at least she's ok. I'm as worried as you are.

Kuki: I'm fine, the doctor said I'll be healed in a matter of days.

Kuki's Dad: Ok, as long as you're ok.

**An hour later**

the kid had came in the room holding flowers and a "Get well" Rainbow Monkey.

Kid: Hey.

Kuki: Hey.

Kid: Listen.

He sat by Kuki.

Kid: I heard about what happened and I'm terribly sorry.

Kuki: It's ok. It's not like **you **committed the murder of that poor lady.

Kid: Yeah……..

Silence filled the air.

Kid: Well I know this might be the bad time to ask but had you thought about it??

Kuki: About what??

Kid: About going to the celebration with me.

Kuki: Oh….well I had some thought about it.

Kid: And??

Kuki: Well…um…..I'm still thinking about it, give me some more time.

Kid: Ok, well how about you tell me the answer on Friday??

That's 5 days from now. (The day before the celebration)

Kuki: Ok, that sounds fair.

Kid: Ok well I hope this makes you feel better.

He handed the flowers and "Get Well" Rainbow Monkey.  
She smiled.

Kuki: Thank you!

Kid: No prob.

With that said, he walked out the room,  
giving Kuki the opportunity to get some rest.

**Tree House**

Nigel walked in his room, exhausted from yesterday, being so afraid of the life of someone you know and care being taken from a killer.  
He lied on his bed onto his **pillow.**  
He heard a noise once he laid his head on the pillow, he heard a crumpling sound.  
He then checked under his pillow and found a small slip of paper.  
He began to read it.

_Consider the action yesterday a warning.  
I know you know something.  
If you interfere with my killing of 362 then I will kill those who are dear to you.  
Starting today, I warn you.  
Do not interfere!_

**Nigel POV**

hm.  
This could be the apprentice, he maybe saw me that day when I overheard his conversation on the phone.  
He fears that I may stop him and to prevent that he threatens to kill those who are dear to me.  
Well should I stop him?  
What am I thinking?? Of course I should stop him but how do I do it without him knowing??  
Who is this person??  
Could it have been the person I saw in my hallucination yesterday?  
If it is then I better have him decommission for this.  
I have to tell the KND media.  
This person is on the loose to kill 362 and he must be stop.

**Normal POV**

Nigel got up and headed upstairs to the Tree house.  
He got on a flying device and flew to KND moon base.

**Meanwhile**

in a isolated place not too far from Nigel's house, hide 2 people in black coats observing Nigel flying away.

Person1: Well I'm guessing he's off to tell everyone who you are.

Person2: Yes, I guess so.

Person1: You should be prepared; they will have a manhunt looking for you.

Person2: Let's hope they do not catch me.

Person1: Yes. Good luck.

Person2: Thank you.

The second person in the black coat headed out, going to Nigel's destination.

**Hospital**

It was 1:00pm.

Kuki was resting her head until someone came in the room.

She looked up to see Wally walking up to her and sat down beside her.

Kuki: Oh hey Wally.

Wally: Hey Kuki.

He handed her flowers.  
She smiled as she received them.

Kuki: Thank you.

Wally: No prob.

She was still smiling at Wally, admiring him being here.

Wally: So you ok??

Kuki: Yea. Doctor said I'll be healed in a couple of days.

Wally: Tomorrow's school and you get to skip it?? Lucky!

She giggled.

Kuki: Yea I guess I am.

She looked out the window, staring at the sunny outdoor city, shining in a distance.

Wally: Well I promise to visit you every day after school until you feel better.

Kuki: You would do that??

Wally nodded his head.

Kuki: Awww.

She then put her arms out, signaling a hug.  
Wally accepted this and gave her a hug.

Kuki: Now there's something I'd like to ask you.

Wally: Yea??

Kuki: What was it you were going to ask me yesterday at the carnival??

Wally froze for a minute.

Wally: ummm.. Nothing.

Kuki: You sure??

She gave a grin to Wally.

Wally: Yea I'm sure.

Kuki: Ok.

**Author's Note: This chapter turned out ok don't you think??  
Well I like it.  
So far it's my favorite Chapter I made. So far.  
Well, will Wally ask Kuki to the celebration before the day before the celebration??  
Who is this black coated person??  
Who is the appetence?  
Find out in the next chapter!!**


	12. Moon

**Author's Note: OMG just the other day I was listening to Great Romances of the 20****th**** Century (Taking back Sunday aka My Favorite Band ever.) And I just came up with an idea for a story!  
Well anyway here's the chapter!!**

****

Ch. 12

Nigel was still flying to the KND moon base.  
He was determined to get this guy decommissioned.  
Meanwhile there was another person who was going to the same destination he was going.  
He was planning to beat Nigel to the moon base before he tells 362 what he knows.  
Nigel finally reached the moon base, after going inside he asked other operatives the whereabouts of 362.  
Many said they didn't know.  
The black coated person went inside.  
He was in the main lobby; Nigel was in the upper 1st floor.  
The black coated person took off his hood, another operative recognized him and greeted him.

Operative: Hello 7ate9.

Nigel was still asking operatives around, nothing worked until he saw number 363, Rachael's little brother.  
He walked up to him.

Nigel: Number 363, do you know where you're sister is??

363: Why do you wanna know??

Nigel: Cause I have to know!!

363: Fine, she's in the 4th floor checking up on some operatives.

Nigel: Thank you.

Nigel ran up to the 4th floor.

**Main Lobby**

Operative: Is there anything you need Jonathon??

7ate9: Yes, where is Number **363?**

Operative: She's in the 4th floor-

7ate9: Ok thanks.

He ran to the stairs, heading to the 4th floor.  
It was a race, whoever is to reach 362 first.  
Nigel entered a room.  
He saw Number 362 talking to another operative about a mess that occurred on another floor.

Nigel: 362!!

He ran to the female leader.

362: Hey Nigel.

She waved.

Nigel: Listen there's something important I have to tell you.

**Meanwhile**

7ate9 was running up the stairs, when he finally reached the 4th floor he went inside a room and saw 362.

7ate9: 362!!

He ran up to the girl.  
Nigel then walked from behind her.

362 had a disappointed look.

362: Jonathon! I can't believe you betrayed us!

Nigel: And to think you were one of my friends.

7ate9 was surprise, he backed up.

362: Why are you the apprentice of that madman!!

He said nothing.

Nigel: Well??

He was still quiet.

7ate9: Listen, I'm doing what's best for all of us!!

362: For what you did, you will be  
decommission!!!

Other members were forming a small mob behind 362.

Jonathon ran out the door.

362: Get him!!!!!

The operatives ran after him.  
Number 362 pulled a small microphone from her pocket.

Intercom: Hello fellow KND operatives, I'm here to inform you that Number 7ate9 betrayed us! He is wanted for decommission right now!!

Every KND operative heard everything through the intercom, most stopped what they were doing and started chasing 7ate9.  
It was now a manhunt.

**Hospital**

Kuki: This is the last week of school, then its spring break.

Wally: Yup.

Kuki: Can't wait.

Wally: Yup. Well Kuki??

Kuki: Yea??

Wally: Did anyone asked you to the celebration yet?

Kuki: Yea-……..(She froze for a minute) …..No.

Wally: No??

Kuki: Yup I'm available.

She didn't want Wally to know the Kid asked her so he won't feel as pressured if he was going to ask her.

Wally: oh..

She smiled.

Wally: Well can I ask you something??

Kuki: Yes??

**Kuki POV**

Could this be it?? Is he really going to ask me?? Stay calm Kuki, you can do this.

**Normal POV**

Wally: Kuki, will you go t-

Nurse: Visiting hours are over.

The nurse walked in the room and said that.

Wally: Oh, ok.

**Kuki POV**

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

**Normal POV**

Wally: Well, bye Kuki.

He waved while he got up.

Kuki: Bye Wally.

She waved back.  
She noticed that Wally had dropped a slip of paper onto Kuki's pillow.

She picked it up.

Kuki: Wait Wally you dropped something!

Wally was gone.  
She opened the folded slip of paper and began to read it.

_Note:  
Will you go to the celebration with me??_

She smiled.

**Kuki POV**

YES!!!

**Normal POV  
**she felt happy.

**Kuki POV**

I can't wait till tomorrow!!

**Author's Note: Well please review.  
**


	13. Life could be simple

Ch.13

Jonathon was on the run, he ran to the outer part of the moon base, and went inside the ride he came with.  
He went up and flew away back to earth.  
Some KND operatives went in their own rides and flew after him, some stayed behind.  
Number 362 spoke on the intercom.

Intercom: Attention KND operatives, I am well aware that 7ate9 had escaped the moon base, and I command that all of you look for him!  
We are having a manhunt; we cannot let him escape knowing all our secrets.  
I know that he is not of decommissioning age but for his crimes, he might side with the adults, or even worse the teenagers.  
I command that you find him as soon as possible!!

With that said, the manhunt was on!

**Back on Earth (11:21pm)**It was raining, waters were coming down to the ground all fast as they could.  
Streets were empty in many neighborhoods, cities had large amount of traffic.  
Someone in a black coat was walking through a neighborhood, walking into an abandon warehouse.  
He turned on the lights with a switch that was beside the door he entered in.  
He could see someone else in a black coat.

Person: So how did it go??

Jonathon: I was too late, their doing a manhunt looking for me.

Person: I see, well you're welcome to stay here tonight but you'll have to keep moving, their search this place.

Jonathon: I know.

Person: Ok then, well we can't let this manhunt get in the way of our plans.

Jonathon: I know, we only got until their celebration.

Person: Yes, and then it'll occur.

Jonathon: I must get ready for the event, they will never expect it to occur during the celebration,  
The murder of 362.

Person: Yes, this is why we must get  
ready.

**The next day**Monday, 6 days until the celebration.

The school day went average, kids going to class and learning what their suppose to learn, except out of class kids everywhere who are in the KND chat about the recent manhunt.  
Everywhere you go you'll find someone talking about the manhunt.  
During lunch, Numbers 1 through 5 (except 3) were sitting in their table eating.

Number2: So Number 4, did you ask her??

Number4: Ask who?

Number2: Don't be stupid, you know who I'm talking about.

Number5: Number 1, who are you going to take to the celebration??

Number1: I don't know, did anyone asked you??

Number5: A couple but not the right ones?

Number1: oh, well describe the right one.

Number5: I don't know someone my type you know?? Someone who knows what he's saying, brave.

Number1: I see.

Number5: Yea……Number 4 did you ask Kuki yet??

Number4: Who??

Number 5 gave a grin.

Number4: Ok! Well……technically yes.

Number2: What did she say??

Number4: I don't know, we'll find out soon.

**After school**Wally walked to the hospital, heading to Kuki's room.  
Once he walked in he noticed no one was inside.  
He also noticed a small note on her bed.  
He picked it up.

Meet me in the meadow by the park.  
Love, Kuki.

He then did what the note said and walked to the park, into the meadows.  
It was another sunny day, the flowers in the meadows were up and ready to blossom.  
Many in different colors, making the whole area give a beautiful look and gave a light peachy feeling.  
He walked through the meadows, looking for Kuki.  
He noticed a small green spark in a distance, near a tree on a small hill covered in flowers.  
The whole area was covered in flowers; the area was big, making the whole environment give a summer feeling.  
The skies were clear and blue as ever.  
Wally walked over to the small hill, it became clear that the small spark was a girl, and later on it became more clear that the girl was Kuki.  
Kuki waved over to the blonde Aussie.

Kuki: Wally!!

Wally waved back.

Wally: Hey Kuki!!

He ran up the small hill.  
He noticed the cast and bandage was still on her arm and hand but her beauty was the same.

Kuki sat beside the tree.

Kuki: Sit beside me.

She said, patting the ground, singling him she wanted him to sit next to her.  
The Aussie did what she said and sat down beside her.

Wally" You ok??

Kuki: Yup, I'm fine.

Wally: Are the doctors ok with you being here??

Kuki: Yea they said it's ok as long as I check back in soon.  
And my parents gave me permission.

Wally: Ok.

They were sitting beside each other, on the hill covered in colorful flowers next to a tree.  
The city could be seen but in a far away distance.

Wally: So did you hear about that manhunt??

Kuki: Yea I heard about it.

Wally: Dang its spreading fast.

She giggled.

Kuki: Yea, too bad Jonathon betrayed us; he was actually a fun guy.  
You know, always telling jokes.

Wally: Yea, it surprised me.

Kuki: Me too, well I hope it all goes well.

Wally: Yea, I hope he's ok.  
And even if he forgets all about us once he's caught and decommissioned, I hope he remains the same funny dude we know.

Kuki: Yea.

They stood in silence, hearing nothing but the wind whooshing in the air and birds, chirping in a distance.

Wally: It's a beautiful day.

Kuki: Yea, this place is just too beautiful.

She looked around the place, admiring the flowers around her.

Kuki: Sometimes this place just makes me think you know??

Wally: No, what??

Kuki: Well, it makes me think what we're going to be like when we're older, looking back on out childhood,  
wondering if we're ever going to have that same feeling again.

Wally: Wow.

Kuki: It also makes me think, life could be simple.  
You know??

Wally: Well life could be simple, but I doubt it'll ever be.

Kuki: Yea, me too.

They sat there silent again, admiring the environment around them, the sounds of birds and the wind.  
Thinking,  
Life could be simple.

Kuki: Do you remember when it was Number 2's birthday and we took him to this meadow, along with all of Sector S?  
We would hand out, have a picnic, playing the flowers.

Wally: Yea, Jonathon was making jokes while we tried to make Number 1 be calm for just one freaking day without worrying if any adult tyranny was occurring.

She giggled.

Kuki: Yea, Jonathon was really funny that day.

Wally laughed as well, remembering the jokes Jonathon told.

Wally: Yea, we would spend the whole day there, just playing and hanging out.

Kuki smiled.

Kuki: Yea.

Wally noticed her hair flowing so beautifully in the air.  
She was quiet for a moment.

Kuki: Do you think this moment will last forever??

Wally: It will for me.

Kuki then rested her head on his shoulder, Wally blushed and then seconds later he fully accepted her head being rested on his shoulder.

Wally: Soo.

Kuki: So what??

Wally: The answer.

Kuki: The answer is yes, I would love to go to the celebration with you.

They sat there; enjoying the moment, every moment was precious to them.  
They sat there, looking at the beautiful environment, admiring the flowers blooming and the sun shining so bright.  
This moment would last forever.

**Author's Note: Well as you noticed this chapter was focused more on 3 and 4.  
And yes I know I got that "Life could be simple" quote from flOw.  
Well we're getting pretty close to the final chapter, please review. Your comment means soooooo much to me.  
And I hope you liked this chapter.  
**


	14. Night

Ch. 14

the Next day, it was Tuesday, 5 days until the celebration, everything went smoothly.  
The school was boring as normally, Wally went to visit Kuki in the hospital after school, and the manhunt was still going on.

Tuesday morning,  
Jonathon was still asleep.

Person: Wake up! Wake up!!

The guy was forcing Jonathon to wake up, after a few pushes Jonathon began to wake up.

Jonathon: Who'a there??

He said with his vision a little fuzzy.

Person: It's me!!

Jonathon: Who??

Person: Me!!

Jonthon's vision then cleared up, he recognized the person in front of him.

He got up, facing the person.

Person: You have to get of here, they're come here any minute.

Jonathon: Why didn't you woke me up earlier??

Person: …… I was hungry.

Jonathon: …… That makes sense.

Person: Come on, go out through the front door.

Jonathon ran to the front door, but before he could turn the knob there was a huge knock on the door.

Jonathon: Crap!!

Person: Hide!! I'll hold them off. Go downstairs in the basement.

Jonathon: NO!!

Person: Why??

Jonathon: There's monsters down there!!

Person: Come on you baby!!

Jonathon: Why don't you go downstairs to the basement then??

Person: NO!!

Jonathon: Why??

Person: There's monsters down there!!

Jonathon: What the heck!!

Person: Just go down there!!!

Jonathon had no choice, the knock was getting bigger, he ran downstairs and hid in a closet down there.

The person walked to the door and answered it.

He could see two fellow KND operatives standing there, the one on the left was rather skinny with short blonde hair, while the guy on the left was a small kid with a reddish type of hair.

1st dude: Hello sir, I'm sorry to bother you but we are on a manhunt looking for someone and we have to check if he's here.

2nd dude: Yea this'll be a minute.

Person: Ok, come on in.

He let the door wide open and the two operatives went in.

They searched the whole little abandon warehouse (except the basement).

They then walked up to the person.

2nd: Thank you for letting us search this place.

Person: It's not a problem.

The two operatives walked out of the place.

The person walked downstairs.

Person: Ok their gone.

Jonathon came out of the closet ( Not like that) and walked up to the person.

Jonathon: Thank you for letting me stay here.

Person: No problem. Listen you have to stay uncaught if we want to get ready for the event.

Jonathon: Right, when can I see you??

Person: At the celebration, be ready.

He then took off his hood, his face could be shown.

He was one of Jonathon's good friends.

His name was Alex.

He had a buzzcut kind of hair with brownish skin and hair.

Jonathon: I will.

He then walked out of the abandon place, turned around and said.

Jonathon: Good luck.

Alex: Same to you.

With that said Jonathan walked and walked, looking for another place to stay.

**Tuesday Night.**

Jonathon walked to a house, the lights were still on.

He climbed up the and went through the window.

He hide in the closet.

Minutes later a girl walked in the room, it was her room.

She headed towards the closet, she opened it.

Jonathon came out and before she could even scream Jonathon covered her mouth.

He took off his hood and the girl automatically knew the boy.

Jonathon knew this girl as well.

It was Samantha.

Jonathon: hsssssshhh.

He hushed the girl.

He then let go of her mouth.

She whispered.

Samantha: What are you doing here?!?!?!?

Jonathon: I had nowhere else to go!!

Samantha: Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if they find you here!!!

Jonathon: Please!! Just for the night!!

He cupped his hands, looking into her eyes.

Samantha folded her arms and thought for a minute.

Samantha: Ok, but just for tonight.

Jonantha: Thank you!!

Samantha: You're welcome.

She walked over to her door and closed the door, yelling "Good Night" to her parents and her parents yelling the same thing back.

The door was completely closed.

Jonathon: Oh and please don't tell anyone.

Samantha: Fine. Now lets go to sleep.

Jonathon: Ok.

They both turned to the bed.

Jonathon: Oh look there's only one bed so I guess we have t-

Samantha: Floor.

Jonathon: Ok. :(

**Author: Fail!**

Samantha gave Jonathon a blanket and a pillow and he made himself a bed on the floor.

Samantha went to her bed and covered herself in her blankets.

They went to sleep.

**Wednesday 1:01am **

Samantha suddenly woke up and looked around.

She could see Jonathon was lying on the floor covered in his blanket with just his head visible, looking at the ceiling.

She whispered.

Samantha: Couldn't sleep??

Jonathon: Nope, not really.

There was silence for a moment.

Samantha: Why'd you do it??

Jonathon looked at her, he saw her sparkling eyes looking at him.

Jonathon: Look, I really can't answer that but you'll find out on the celebration.

Samantha: What's gonna happen??

Jonathon: Like I said, you'll find out.

Samantha: Ok well, are you going to the celebration??

Jonathon: In my condition, I don't think so.

Samantha: oh yea, Jonathon??

Jonathon: Yea??

She came out of her blanket and went to the floor, sitting beside the bed.

Jonathon got out of his blankets and sat next to the girl.

They were both looking outside the window, seeing the dark blue sky and shining moon.

Samantha: How long do you think you'll last?

Jonathon: Hopefully till the day of the celebration??

Samantha: I thought you said you weren't going to be there.

Jonathon: Hey, before I get decommissioned, don't you think I should have the most fun while it lasts??

Samantha: OMG.

Jonathon: What??

Samantha: You're acting as if their going to kill you, it's just decommissioning.

Jonathon gave a little laugh.

Jonathon: Yea I guess I do, you remember that little doll I gave you on Valentine's Day??

Samantha: Yea.

She pointed to a small ripped and messed up doll on a desk.

Jonathon couldn't help but laugh a little.

Jonathon: Holy crap you still have that piece of crap??

Samantha gave a little giggle.

Samantha: Yea.

Jonanthon: I'd expected you to throw it away to the garbage.

She gave another giggle.

Samantha: Well, I was tempted at the time.

Jonathon laughed.

Samantha: But it was really sweet of you.

Jonathon: Thanks.

Samantha: Yea.

Joanthon: Well, why do you still have it??

Samantha: Well, its from you that's one, its a really nice doll.

Jonathon: ITS a PIECE OF CRAP!

Samantha couldn't help but laughed.

Samantha: What I meant was, its the thought that counts.

Jonathon: I guess.

They were quiet for a moment.  
Both looking outside st the blissful sky

Samantha: Time moves fast.

Jonathon: It sure does.

Samantha: It felt yesterday when it was Number 2's birthday and we were hanging out in that meadow, making jokes having our picnic and trying to calm Number 1 down.

Jonathon: Yea, time is fast!!

Samantha: Well have you ever had those moments were you just think about wether life had to be this way, that it could be simpler.

Jonathon: Yea, and sometimes I think about how we're going to be when we grow up.

Samantha: Yea, me too.

Both were close to each other, looking at the sky.

Samantha: Do you think moments like these can last forever??

Jonathan was silent for a moment.

Jonathon: Yea, I think it can.

Samantha: Yea I think so too.

They were quiet for a moment.

She rested her head on his shoulder, both were looking at the window, looking at the brilliant skies and sparkling moon, the stars shinning ever so brightly.

Jonathon: Hey Samantha.

Samantha: Yea??

She looked at the boy in the eyes, the boy looked in her sparkling eyes sparkling.

Jonathon: Do you wanna go to the celebration with me??

She was silent for a moment.

Samantha: Sure, I'll go with you.

Jonathon: Ok.

They sat there close to each other.

Both went to sleep in the same position.

**Author's Note: That was nice don't you think, well see you in the next chapter and thank you guys for reviewing.**

**Please keep it up.**

Bye.


	15. Waltz and Dreams

Ch.15

the next morning  
Samantha woke up, she looked around her and saw that Jonathon had left.  
She also saw that there was another doll next to her "piece of crap: doll on her desk.  
This doll was very beautiful with hardly a scratch on it.  
There was a little note under it.  
She walked up to the doll and picked up the note and began to read it.

_In case I ever get caught, be decommissioned and forget everything about you and everyone else.  
Then I want to give you this doll to remember me by, and if I don't get caught then I'm looking forward to having our last day at the celebration.  
See you there,  
Jonathon._

She read the note thinking.

**Samantha POV**

Jonathon, you've done some pretty crazy and stupid stuff over the years, but nothing will change the fact that you're one of the most important people to me.  
I hope we meet later on in life after the celebration.  
I'll never forget you.

**Normal POV**

she got ready and walked to school.

It was Wednesday, 4 days until the celebration.  
Samantha walked to school.

Again school went normally for that day; Wally went to visit Kuki again in the hospital.

**Hospital**

Wally walked in Kuki's room.

He noticed that Kuki was doing a balled around the room with classical music playing on a radio.

Wally: Kuki what are you doing??

Kuki: Dancing silly.

Kuki grabbed Wally by the arm and swing him around.

Kuki: Dance with me.

Wally was uncomfortable for a moment, the first time he was messing up every step.

Kuki: Here I'll show you.

She walked to the radio and put on a slow dance type of music.

She walked up to Wally and grabbed him by the arm.

Wally: What are we doing??

Kuki: Slow dancing silly head.

Wally pulled away from her.

Wally: I don't know how to dance!

Kuki: I'll show you!

She put one of his arms to touch her waist and the arm to hold her hand.  
Wally was blushing during the whole lesson.

Kuki: And plus I don't care if you dance well or not, as long as we're dancing I'm ok.

Kuki: We're going to be dancing at the celebration so why not practice.

The first few attempts were horrible but after a few more tries Wally got a hang of it.  
Sooner they were waltz around the room, looking at nothing but each other in the eyes.  
A few moments later they were focusing on nothing else but each other, escaping the outside world and were in their own.  
The only thing they could see now was each other and a background of slow dance music.  
Seconds later they finally went into reality and after the song they broke apart.  
Both pretty much blushing.

Wally: Well, thanks for the lesson.

Kuki: No prob.

Wally then looked at the clock.

Wally: Dang, I have to go see you.

Kuki: See you.

Wally walked out the door, leaving Kuki by herself.  
She then waltzes around the room and lied on her bed afterwards.

**Kuki POV**

Oh my gosh! Saturday is going to be sooo romantic with me and Wally, maybe we'll kiss soon. OHHH I can't wait!!

**Normal POV**

she was excited for what's to come.

**Nigel's House.**

It was 10:31, Nigel went to his bed.

He looked at the ceiling thinking.

**Nigel's POV**

I wonder how Jonathon is doing, or what's he doing.  
How could he be that guy's apprentice??  
I don't understand, what is it he's hoping to accomplish??  
Is he really trying to change the world??  
And how come I haven't had any hallucinations for a while??  
Maybe that's a good thing.  
Well I shouldn't worry about that now.  
What I should worry about now is catching Jonathon.  
He has to be decommissioned before anything bad happens.  
He just has to!

**Normal POV**

Nigel then went to sleep.

**Nigel's Dream.**

Nigel's dream was weird, he saw the red headed kid in his house.  
He could see him crying in a corner; Nigel could now see that he was being abused by his mother.

Mother: Shut up!!

She smacked him across the face.

Mother: I said Shut up!!!

He was still crying.

She then pulled out a belt and whipped him across the face.

He was trying even harder to stop crying, trying to hold back his tears.

Mother: God I swear you're completely useless!!  
Look at this!!!

She showed him a shirt that had multiple colorful spots on it.

Mother: I told you not to mix the whites with the colored!!

Sam: I s-sor-r-ry.

Mother: Don't sorry me!!!

She smacked him across the face with the belt.

Suddenly his father came into the scene.

Dad: I know how to deal with this worthless scum.

He pulled out a small pocket knife.

He then walked up to him.

Sam: No!! No!!!!!

Nigel was now transported to another scene, what seems to be the day after the scene Nigel just witnessed.  
He could see Sam swinging on a swing at a small park.  
Rebecca was swinging next to him.  
They were the only ones in the park.  
The atmosphere had a sorrow emptiness feeling.  
The skies were grey and the sun was covered by the mob of clouds.  
There were scars on Sam's arm.

Rebecca: Sam, you have to tell someone about this, look what they did to you.

She pointed to Sam's multiple scars.

Sam: I can't Rebecca you know that, if I tell the police and they don't believe me then my step parents will torture me!!

Rebecca was silent for a moment, she knew he was right.

Rebecca: Well you should at least stand up to them!!

Sam paused.

Sam: Yea, I should.

The next thing Nigel saw was a house being burned.

Then he woke up to the sound of an alarm clock.  
It was Thursday, 3 days until the celebration.

Nigel got ready and went to school.


	16. Plans

Ch.16

it was Thursday, 2 days until the celebration. (The celebration is on Saturday).  
Nigel got up and dressed himself.

**Nigel POV**

that was weird, he was adopted?? And abused??  
Well what does this have to do with anything right now??

**Normal POV**

Nigel headed to school.

**After School**

In the KND moon base, there was a meeting in the 6th floor.  
Numbers 1, 2, 5, 555, Wee-Wee, and 362 were sitting down across each other on a narrow table in a conference room discussing Number 7ate9.

362: Well as we all know we came here to discuss Jonathon.

1: Well, what do we do?? We have to catch him somehow.

362: I know that but how??

2: she does have a point; so far he's been very cautious about where to hide and who to hide with.

5: Yea, the boys very sneaky.

444(Jessica): Well do you think he's going to have something planned??

362: What do you mean??

444: Well he is the apprentice of that nut job, his goal is to change the world and he feels that if he gets rid of the KND leader, 362, then his goal will be easier to accomplish. This is what his apprentice probably taught him to think.

362 was uneasy with the fact that someone wanted to eliminate her.

362: She's right, and to do that he probably have an event planned for doing this task.

Wee-Wee: Well he better not interfere with my celebration!! I have things planned you know!! I've been working hard for this event and I won't let some nut job ruin it!

362: I know Wee-Wee, wait! Do you think he'd probably try to do something at the celebration??

1: Yea, he'd probably have something planned for this certain event.

Wee-Wee: Well we can't have it.

5: Yea, almost everyone will be there he has to have something planned for them.

2: Yea, you're right. Maybe he would like to cause panic during the event and assassinate anyone he feels needed to be assassinated.

1: Yea, with a big crowd panicking, he'll be able to kill while blending in the crowd.

362: hm. Well what if I do not attend the celebration. You'd think he'd have a backup plan?

5: Yea probably, I mean he has to.

362: Hm. Well what do you think he'll do??

1: Well what if he kills everyone??

444: What do you mean??

1: Well he is a nut job. Maybe he'll think that if he kills everyone it'll be also easy to complete his goal.

362: Be more specific Nigel.

1: Well he thinks that without a smart leader the KND will panic and fall apart. But if the leader is not there then he'll probably think that if he kills almost the entire KND except the leader then the leader will have nothing to lead because everyone is eliminated.

362: hm. nice theory Nigel.

1: Thank you.

362: Samantha, why didn't you say anything??

555(Samantha) was being quiet, listening and thinking about what Jonathon would do at the celebration.

**Samantha POV**

hm. would Jonathon do something like that??  
He said he's doing this for a reason but what reason is it??  
And he also said he would take me to the celebration but he'll be too busy trying to sneak in and doing whatever it is he's planning.  
What if the only reason he said he'll take me is to have me hostage if he gets cornered??  
Hmmm.

**Normal POV**

362: 555??

Samantha got back into reality and looked at Number 362.

Samantha: Yea?? Oh, um I was thinking.

362: Ok well, any suggestions?

Samantha: Well, um, for one thing I suggest we have better security on the day of the celebration and if he tries anything mad we'll have to make a plan.  
We can lure him with a trap.

362: hm. Well we could try that.  
Ok here's the plan.

Everyone listened in.

**After the meeting**

everyone went home to get some sleep and ready for Friday.

****

The next day.

It was now Friday, one day before the celebration.

**Author's Note: Well we're getting close to the end of this story, thank you guys for reviewing.  
And please keep it up.  
Well see you in the next chapter.  
Are you excited for the last chapter???  
I am!!!!!!!**


	17. Laughter

**Author's Note: Well, thank you guys for reviewing, I really appreciate it. We are really getting to the end of the story, maybe one chapter or 2 away. Thank you very much for reviewing.**

**This and the next chapter(s) will be very long, I mean it. It'll be the longest chapters in this story, well on with the chapter!! And also I chose between 2/5 and 1/5. And I chose 2/5. I had a tough time choosing which one because I'm not a big 2/5 or 1/5 fan. **

**Ch. 17 **

It was Friday, tomorrow will be the day of the celebration.

Excitement filled the air, every KND member who was invited were excited for the next day.

School was very boring, the last day of school until Spring Break gave most of the kids excitement.

After today everyone will not be in school for a whole week!!

Each class was just another waiting room for the school day to end.

Kids were focussing on the clock than the teacher.

Finally it was the last hour.

Everyone was acting as if the clock was a ticking bomb, well it was for the teachers.

The teachers were afraid, when the bell rings it'll be a whole mob of students celebrating and running out the school.

Finally, 5 minutes until school.

The kids were sitting on the edge of their seats.

One Minute left.

The students were now counting down the seconds left.

Students: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4.

Teacher: Oh no!

The teacher took cover under her desk.

Students: 3, 2, 1!!!!!

The bell rung, everyone was crazy.

Papers were flying everywhere and everyone was running.

Cheers could be heard from a classroom away.

Dancing filled the hallways and crazy mobs were in the rooms.

**Author: Dang, all this for spring break??? Imagine summer!!**

Every kid left the school, some going home and others going to a friends.

Numbers 1 thru 5 (Except Kuki) were walking to the treehouse.

1: So what are you guys going to do??

5: Well Number 5 is gonna chill and have fun. You guys??

2: I don't know, I'll think of something.

4: I dunno. Hang out.

1: Well who are you going to the dance with Number 2??

5: Number 5.

1: Whoa, when did this happen??

5: Well Number 2 asked me yesterday after the meeting.

**FlashBack**

362: Ok guys, that concludes our meeting.

Everyone got up and left.

Number 5 was walking out the door until Number 2 said.

Number 2: Abby!

She turned around.

Abby: What is it Hoagie??

2: Can I talk to you for a minute??

5: Sure.

She walked up to the boy.

2: Can we talk outside??

5: umm. Ok.

They walked outside to a wooden bench.

They both sat down.

5: What is it Number 2??

2: Well can we talk for a while??

5: k.

2: Well to start, do you think we'll ever catch Jonathan??

5: I don't know, I miss him though.

2: Yea me too, hey remember when it was my birthday and we went to that meadow and hang out the entire day??

5: Yea, Number 1 wanted to go back and check if there was adult activity occurring somewhere.

2: Yea.

5: What is all this have to do with anything??

2: Well, I wanted to ask you something and-.

5: Let me guess, you're too nervous???

2: No!!

5: Then what is it you have to ask me??

2: Ummm. Well um..

5: Sure I'll go to the celebration with you??

2" How did you know I was going to ask that??

5: Sometimes us girls just know!

2: Dang, I swear you girls read minds or something!!

She giggled.

5: Well, Number 2 I have to ask you something now.

2: What??

5: Promise me that on the day of the celebration, it'll be something to remember.

2: Ok.

They hugged.

**Present Day**

1: Well I'm proud of you guys!

2: Yea, thanks.

4: Hey guys, Kuki is checking out of the hospital today.

5: Really??

4: Yea. She told me yesterday.

2: All right then lets go!!

They ran to the hospital Kuki was suppose to check out of.

They saw Kuki in the entrance.

Kuki: Hey guys!!!

1,2,4,5: Kuki!!

They ran to her.

5: You ok girl??

Kuki: Yea.

2: I see they took off the cast.

Kuki: Yea.

Every could notice that Kuki's cast was off and so was the bandage.

They walked to the treehouse all together.

2: You're lucky, You get to skip the whole school week.

Kuki: (Giggles) Yea.

4: Well at least you're ok.

1: Yea, he's right.

They reached the treehouse.

After they got in, they all got in their own rooms doing their own activities.

Number 2 and 4 were playing on the ps3, 5 was reading a magazine in her room, 1 was doing blueprints and 3 was playing with her Rainbow Monkeys in her room.

She was playing tea party with her Rainbow Monkeys.

3: More tea "Miss America" Rainbow Monkey??

She noticed in the corner of her something strange.

She saw a little pink haired girl in a dress looking at her.

3: Hello???

She was silent.

She was standing there, looking at Kuki.

It was Rebecca's dead sister.

The girl Sam accused of starting the fire.

She was staring at Kuki.

3: Hello???

The little girl then started walking towards Kuki.

**At Sector S Treehouse.**

All the boys(Except Jonathan) were plying on the ps3, playing online with Numbers 2 and 4.

They were all playing Battlefield Bad Yippers 2."

Samantha and Jessica were just sitting on the couch watching the boys enjoy themselves.

Jessica: What's the purpose of this game??

Jake: Well right now were just killing each on an online game but the story has something to do with war.

Samantha: Wow, killing each other that sounds VERY fun. (Sarcastic)

Ian: Hey, Its more fun than it sounds.

Jessica: Sure it does.(Sarcastic).

Just then Jake made an epic failure in the game.

Everyone laughed.

Jake: Dang it!!

Dylan: Nice one Jake!

Wait guys.

He put down the controller and walked up to Jessica.

Jake: Can we talk for a moment??

Jessica: Sure.

She got up, they both walked out to the porch, closing the dot behind them.

Jessica: What is it Jake??

Jake: Well, I wanted to ask you something.

Jessica: Yea??

Jake: Had anyone asked you to the celebration tomorrow yet??

Jessica: A few.

Jake: Did you say yes to any of them??

Jessica: Nope.

Jake: Ok then, this'll be easier.

Jessica: What??

Jake: You wanna go with me??

Jessica: Sure, I'd rather go with you than eggy.

Jessica: Egg boy asked you??

He laughed.

Jessica gave a little laugh.

Jessica: Yea but I turned him down.

Jake: (Laugher) Well at least he tried.

Jessica: Yea, but he asked another girl, Eggnola.

Jake couldn't help but laugh to that, Egg boy dating what seems to be Egg girl.

Jake: Wow, maybe there is someone for everyone.

Jessica: Yea.

Jake: Well, I'm happy for him.

Jessica: Me too.

Jake: Well, I'm happy you said yes.

Jessica: Well, you're a friend. I would love to go with you than anyone else.

Jake: Aww.(Mocking).

Jessica: Shut up!

She elbowed him.

They then walked back in, telling everyone what happened and them teasing them and making jokes about Egg boy and his Egg girlfriend.

**Back In Sector V Treehouse Kuki's room**

The little girl was standing in front of Kuki.

Kuki stood up and looked down at the little girl.

The little girl's eyes were covered by her hair.

The little girl then pulled out her hand.

Kuki hesitated but she then found herself holding hands with the girl.

She was transported to another place.

She was now in a school, she could see a group of kids taunting a red-headed boy.

They were bullying him and hurting him with both physical and verbal attacks.

The little boy was crying as they kept hurting him.

Kuki was then transported to another place with the little girl holding her hand.

She was transported to a cemetery.

Kuki could see the red-headed boy headfirst on a tombstone.

It seems to be his mother's tombstone.

He was frowning at first, but moments later Kuki saw that the red-headed boy was giving a little chuckle.

Seconds later the chuckle became a laugh, then the laugh grew to be a huge laughter.

Kuki could see that the red-headed boy was lugging like a psycho path.

Sam: Oh mother, (chuckled). See you in hell.

He then walked away, smiling.

Kuki was shocked to see that the red-headed could walk away happy his parents were dead.

Kuki turned to see that the little girl was tugging her shirt.

Kuki: What is it??

The little girl then walked to another tombstone and pointed at it.

Kuki walked to see the name of the tombstone, it said "Carlene Rubric".

Kuki turned to the little girl.

Kuki: Is this you??

The little girl nodded.

Kuki: I'm sorry, you died young.

Kuki could see a tear coming from the little.

She wiped the tear off her face.

Kuki: It's ok.

The little girl looked down at the ground.

Carlene: No its not.

She turned away.

Carlene: It never was.

Kuki was then transported back to her room.

She looked to see where the girl went, she looked behind her and she could see the little girl standing with a little flower in her hand.

She handed the flower to Kuki.

Kuki looked at the flower she was holding, then looked back at the girl.

The little girl backed up.

The little girl then vanished in mid air.

Kuki was amazed and felt sorry for the girl.

She looked at the flower the little girl handed to her and noticed there was little note underneath the flower.

Kuki began to read the note.

**The next day**

**Author's Note: Please Review and OMG we're so close to the ending!!!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	18. Locations

**Author's Note: Well this is not the final chapter but the next chapter will be, anyway thank you guys for reviewing. And I totally forgot about the time changes so please don't fret. Here's the chapter.**

Ch. 18

it was Saturday, the day of the celebration.  
It was 6 in the morning; everyone woke up early, preparing to go to France.  
Everyone packed their bags, and met in the living room.

2: Well we better get going if we want to see Paris before we go to the celebration.  
I made reservations for a hotel in Paris so we can stay a night.

Everyone cheered.

1: Really Number 2??

2: Yea, it's a five star restaurant and its beautiful.

5: Well let's get going then.

3: Yea!!

Everyone went into Number 2's flying vehicle; Number 2 started the engine and took off.  
It was 10:55am when they finally reached Paris.  
Everyone looked out through the window, the view was amazing.  
The Eiffel Tower stood gracefully where it was, buildings that had a beautiful decoration to its theme and some with a history of its own and the sun rose to wake the city from its morning slumber.  
Museums that hold promising pictures of graceful art,  
Statues around the city stood in their position, making the feel of being in Paris even greater.  
Number 2 flew his flying vehicle into a parking lot that stood in front of a hotel.

Number2: Well here's the hotel we're staying.

Everyone stared at the hotel in amazement.  
The hotel was in caramel color, two statues stood in front of the entrance, one on the left and the other on the right.  
A red carpet was in the front of the door, lights surrounding some parts of the hotel.  
The KND operatives got out their luggage and went inside, the ornaments inside looked very expensive, pictures and art was hanged on the wall in the main lobby.  
They got checked in and headed to their rooms, the boys were separated from the girls, the boys room were in front of the girls so that they won't be too far away from each other.  
They started unpacking.

2: So how you guys like it here??

Number 2 said while unpacking, Number 1 and 4 doing the same.

4: I love it.

1: Yea, it's pretty cool.

2: Glad you like it, so what do you guys wanna do??

4: I don't know.

**In the girls room**

Number 5 and 3 were unpacking as well.

5: Well this place is pretty cool.

3: Yea, hey you wanna go to the mall to buy our dresses after we finish unpacking??

5: Sure.

**In the boys room**

the boys were still unpacking.

2: Oh my gosh I forgot!!

1: Forgot what??

2: That we have to wear tuxes in the celebration!

4: Oh yea, dang it!! Why do we have to be in a cruddy tux??

1: It's Wee-Wee's rule.

4: It's a cruddy rule.

Number 4 folded his arms.

1: Well after we finish unpacking we can go rent ourselves some tuxes.

2: Yea.

They continue what they were doing.

The girls were finished and went out first.  
They headed to a mall, exploring every dress, seeing which one they liked the most.  
After the boys were finished they did the same thing, looking for tuxes.

**Meanwhile in the same hotel in Paris.**

Number 362 was on the phone, talking to Number Wee-Wee.

362: Well, is the plan still ready to go??

Wee-Wee: Yes, hopefully we don't have to use the plan on that boy.

362: Well we have to catch Jonathon!

Wee-Wee: But why my celebration!

362: That's where he'll mostly strike.

Wee-Wee: Well still, I do not want him to ruin my celebration!  
I've worked hard on this event.

362: I know. I'll make sure we'll catch him before he starts any trouble.

Wee-Wee: I hope so, I do not want him to destroy what I worked for.

362: Don't worry, we'll catch him.

Wee-Wee: Good, I do not want him to ruin my plans.

362: I know, well bye.

She hanged up, and walked out the door.

**Somewhere secret in Paris**

in a warehouse, Jonathon was sitting in a corner, thinking.  
Someone then walked up to him, sitting right next to him.

Alex: You nervous.

Jonathon: Sort of, I have a feeling that after today, I might not come back.

Alex: What do you mean??

Jonathon: That I might die after this.

Alex: Well if that's the case then I bid you good luck on this.

Jonathon: (Sigh) I've just noticed something.

Alex: What??

Jonathon was looking up at a small opening in the warehouse, showing light.  
He could see clouds, floating in a distance, with the sky giving a sunset feeling when it was somewhere close to noon.

Jonathon: Time goes by fast.

Alex: And??

Jonathon: Life's short, I'm having this feeling that this is my last day of life and having this feeling gave me this weird feeling.

Alex: Can you describe it??

Jonathon: Well, it feels weird. But it's also making me think.

Alex: What's it making you think??

Jonathon: That our timeline in this world speeds up a lot, and that the memories we make is what tortures us in the future.

Alex: What do you mean??

Jonathon: That once we reach adulthood, our memories of childhood is what kills us.  
Knowing that back then everything was simple, and the fruitfulness of life had somehow vanished after that.  
That we would do almost anything to relive it, to have that feeling again, but we know we can't.

Alex: That's some thinking.

Jonathon: Yea, if I really do die today, then I hope its not painful.

Alex: You don't have to do this you know??

Jonathon: I want to; if I want to change anything then I have to do this.

Alex: Ok then, I won't stop you.

Jonathon: Will you at least help me??

Alex: Yea, you can't do this alone.

Jonathon: Yea.

He got up and walked out.

Alex: Where are you going?

Jonathon: I'm going for a walk.

He left.

**In the mall**

Kuki and Abby were walking around the mall, looking for their dresses.

Kuki: This'll look great on you!!

Kuki was holding a light blue dress with a sparkling feature.

Abby: You think??

Kuki handed the dress to Abby; she was holding it, looking at it and checking out its features.

Abby: hmm, I like it. Let me go try it on.

Kuki: Ok.

Abby walked into a dressing room and changed into the dress.  
She looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room she was in, she liked what she saw.

She then walked out with the dress in her arms.

Kuki: So, do you like it??

Abby: Yea, it fits perfectly.

Kuki: Ok, now it's time for me.

They walked around the mall looking for Kuki's dress.  
There was something that caught Kuki's attention.  
She ran to a dress that she thought was perfect.  
Abby ran with her.

Kuki: I like this one.

She was holding a pink dress with a little white in the top and bottom.

Abby: Try it out.

Kuki then walked inside a dressing room and tried on the dress.  
She really liked what she saw.

Kuki: Perfect!!

She ran out of the dressing room with her dress in her arms.

Abby: You like??

Kuki: Yea very much!

Abby: Ok, lets' go buy these dresses.

Kuki: Ok.

They bought their dresses and the moment they started walking they saw someone they knew, Jessica.  
They ran straight to her.

Kuki: Jessica!!

Jessica turned her head to see two very familiar girls running up to her.

Jessica: Kuki! Abby!!

They all hugged the moment they reached each other.

Abby: You buying your dress too??

Jessica: Yup.

Kuki: We'll help you.

Jessica: Ok.

**In a tux store**

Numbers 1, 2, and 4 were in a local tux shop renting a tux for the celebration.

Just then they saw a familiar face in the store, it was Jake.

They ran to Jake, greeting him with hellos and him doing the same.

Jake: You guys doing some last minute shopping too??

4: Yup.

Jake: Cool, me too.

2: Well then, let's do this.

**Later that same day, 5:00pm, 3 hours until the celebration.**

Sector V met back in the hotel in the hallway their rooms were in.

Nigel: Well what do you guys want to do before the party??

Abby: Well me, Kuki and the girls of Sector S are going to hang around the city, you guys??

Wally: Hoagie, Me, and the boys of Sector S are doing the same thing.

Abby: You number 1??

Nigel: Well-

Unknown: Nigel??

Nigel turned to see number 362 standing in front of him.

Nigel: Hey Rachael.

Rachael: Hey Nigel.

Number 5 whispered to everyone except Number 1 and Rachael.

Abby: (Whisper) Come on guys, lets' leave these guys alone.

2: Ok.

They walked towards the exit, leaving the two alone.

**10 minutes later**

Nigel and Rachael were outside, walking together on the sidewalk talking to each other.

Nigel: So, how are you??

Rachael: I'm good, thank you, You??

Nigel: Been better.

Rachael: Same here, you got a date to the celebration??

Nigel: Nope, you??

Rachael: Nope.

Nigel: Well then, would you like to go with me??  
Rachael: um, sure I'll go with you.

Nigel: Ok, see you there.

Rachael: Ok.

She then looked at her watch.

Rachael: Well I got to go, see you there.

Nigel: Same thing here. Bye!

Rachael: Bye.

She then walked away,  
leaving Nigel standing there.  
Suddenly he was transported to another place.  
He looked around and saw that he was in an abandon warehouse; he could see a boy sitting in a corner, his head covered by his arms and his head between his knees.  
Nigel walked up to the boy.  
The boy had reddish hair, he was crying.

Nigel: Hello??

The boy looked up and could see Nigel.  
Nigel was starring at the boy, him looking back.  
They were starring at each other for a few seconds, the red headed boy then got up and walked towards Nigel, tears could be seen flowing down his face.  
Now he was standing in front of Nigel, both looking eye to eye.

Sam: Good bye.

Nigel was transported to his hotel room wearing his tux.

Nigel: What the-?

He then looked at the clock.  
It was 7:50pm, 10 minutes until the celebration.

Nigel: I gotta go to the celebration!!

He ran out the room.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last; I hope you all enjoy this story and please review.**


	19. Endings

**Author's Note: Well here's the last chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

Ch.18

Ten Minutes Until the celebration.  
Nigel ran to the where the celebration was being held.  
There was a castle (only not as big) and from above you can see a square grassy field in the middle, which is where the celebration is held.  
Nigel looked at his watch, 9 more minutes until the celebration.

**Somewhere near where the celebration was held.**

Jonathon was standing on a small hill, looking at the castle from a far away distance.  
He took a deep breath, looking at the castle.

7ate9: Well, this is my last hour.

Alex: Maybe not, maybe you'll live.

7ate9: Can you see how big security is?? I highly doubt I'll make it alive.

Alex: hmm, well then, are you ready??

7ate9 (Jonathon): Yup.

He covered his face with a black hood that was attached to his coat.

Alex: Here's the plan, the security is too heavy to even sneak in by yourself so I'll distract the guards, I'll make them think I'm you and run away with them chasing you.  
While everyone thinks you're being chased, you go inside and strike.

Jonathon: Ok, sounds good, well.

He took a deep breath.

Jonathon: Here we go.

**Meanwhile**

Nigel met all of sector S (except Jonathon) and the rest of Sector V outside in the front of the castle.

Abby wearing her sparkling blue dress with no strap, wearing a dark blue diamond necklace and light blue heel shoes.

She wasn't wearing her hat like she usually does, she had her down without the ponytails that she usually had.

Hoagie had blue tuxedo with a dark green tie and yellow undershirt, he still had his pilot hat and glasses.

Kuki was wearing her pinkish dress, with a little white in the top and bottom.

Wally had a black tuxedo with a small red tie, white undershirt and shiny black shoes with white socks.

Ian was wearing a grey vest, white undershirt, grey pants and black shoes.

Jake was wearing a blue vest with a grey undershirt and grey pants.

Dylan had on a grey tuxedo with a white undershirt.

Jessica had on a sparkling red dress, wore red lipstick and had a little bit of mascara.

Samantha had on a sparkling white dress with white gloves to go with it.

Nigel: Well then, shall we go in??

Abby: Yea lets go.

Everyone agreed.

They walked up to the front entrance, two guards checked to see if any one of them were Jonathon, after being checked they were allowed to go inside.

They were amazed to see what the celebration looked like.

Fancy looking lights were everywhere, making the scene bright and magical.

The tables that held the drinks where in blue and a small bit of light on it and a candle in the middle of it.

The grass was trimmed well and there a floor somewhere in the middle of the scene that held all the dancing.

Chairs were spread for those who would not participate in a dance and different tables were also spread along the edges for those groups who want to talk.

The music had on a very catchy tune and everyone floor were dancing.

Abby: Well, what are you waiting for?? Lets' dance!!

Everyone agreed and ran straight for the floor.

Samantha stood there, Jessica walked up to her.

Jessica: What's wrong?? Why aren't you dancing??

Samantha: I'm waiting for someone.

Jessica: Well dance until he gets here.

Samantha: Ok

She walked to the dance floor with Jessica and joined the group.

An hour had passed and the person Samantha was waiting for still hadn't showed.

She was still determined that he would come.

**In the Front Entrance**

Two guards were standing, looking out for Jonathon.

They then saw someone wearing a black coat with a hood that covered his face walking towards him.

He was in punching distance away from them.

Person: Let me in.

Guard1: Sorry but we have to check if you're-.

He stopped and automatically assumed it was Jonathon.

Guard1: You!!!!!!

The guy in the black coat then punched the guard and ran away from the celebration.

Guard1: Get him!!!

The second guard then talked in his watch to call every guard in the celebration to come out and chase the guy in black.

Seconds later every guard came out and chased the guy.

The first guard stood there and talked into his watch.

Guard1: Number 362??

Number 362 was slow dancing with Nigel until she suddenly felt a vibration in her watch.

362: Yes??

Guard1: Every guard is now chasing Jonathon and I ordered them to not stop until they finally get.

362: Ok, good to know, dismiss.

The guard then went and joined the chases, leaving the front entrance open.

Seconds later someone in a black tuxedo and a hat that covers almost his whole face walked in through the entrance.

Samantha was sitting down in a chair, losing the hope of the person she was waiting for will show up.

She then lost hope.

**Samantha POV**

He's not coming, why bother.

**Normal POV**

She then got up and walked in the crowd.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw someone in a black tuxedo and a black hat.

She whispered.

Samantha: Jonathon??

Person: Yup, I told you I'll be here.

They then started slow dancing, whispering to each other.

Samantha: What are you going to do??

Jonathon: Its a surprise.

Samantha: Please don't tell me you're not going to kill Number 362.

Jonathon: You'll be surprise.

I'm going to make a scene.

Samantha: But what are you going to do??

Jonathon: Like I said, it'll be a surprise. Think of it like a surprise birthday party.

Samantha: You mean like what you did at Ian's birthday??

Jonathon then laughed, Samantha followed.

Jonathon: Yea, something like that.

Samantha: Ok.

They then held each other close, dancing in the shining moonlight.

When the song was over Jonathon slowly broke apart from Samantha.

He whispered.

Jonathon: Well then, time to make my move.

Samantha: Ok.

Jonathon: Now where's Number 362.

Samantha: Jonathon please tell me you not going to kill her.

Jonathon: I have to find her, bye.

He then ran into the crowd.

Samantha: Jonathon NO!!!!

She screamed.

He vanished in the crowd.

**Out of the celebration **

Alex was running through the city with every KND guard chasing him from behind.

He got in a motorcycle and quickly drove through the streets.

The guards copied and followed him.

The guards motorcycles were equipped with a bubble gum gun, they then began to shoot Alex.

Alex: Damn!

He was dodging the shots while he was speeding through the streets.

The guards didn't stop, they kept shooting.

Sooner later Alex was in a dead end in an alley and got off his bike.

He quickly climbed up a ladder that was attached to one of the buildings.

The guards followed, they were now chasing him on the rooftops.

**In the celebration**

Number 362 was on top of one of the walls of the castle, accompanied by all of sector V and S (Except Jonathon and Samantha) and was holding a microphone, about to give an announcement.

Of of Sector S and V (Except Jonathon and Samantha) was standing on a different wall across from the wall Rachel was on.

The walls were the walls that guards would use to spot any incoming intruders.

Rachel then began her announcement.

362: Greetings fellow Kids Next Door, I am very glad you made it here tonight, to celebrate another year of fighting Adults and Teenagers.

All the KND members cheered on the bottom floor.

362: Now, lets celebrate!!!!

Everyone cheered, Rachel then put the microphone down and walked towards a door behind her.

Suddenly there was guy in a black tuxedo and a black hat, walking up to Rachel from behind, holding knife.

Samantha was running up the stairs, when she finally got up, she could see someone about to strike, 1,2,3,4,5,111,222,333,444, and 555 where running to the scene.

The person raised up his knife and began to strike.

Samantha: NOOO!!!!

Tension filled the air, nervousness and sweating too.

Suddenly the guy was knocked down by another person.

His hat fell off and his face could be seen.

The guy on the floor was

Wee-Wee.

Everyone was shocked, the guy who knocked him down was

Jonathon.

Wee-Wee quickly got up and the two guys were fist fighting.

Rachel was on the ground, when she turned around and saw someone about to kill her, she automatically fell to the ground from shock.

111,222,333,444,555,1,2,3,4,5 finally reached the scene.

They held their bubble gum guns up and pointed at Wee-Wee.

Nigel: Freeze!!

Wee-Wee then punched Jonathon to the ground, he quickly ran to Rachel and hold her from behind, holding a real gun to her face.

Wee-Wee: Stop or she'll die!!!

Rachel was scared.

Rachel: Help!!!

Everyone dropped their guns and showed their hands, knowing that their guns would have no effect.

Jessica: Why Wee-Wee??

Wee-Wee: Thats right, I'm the apprentice!!!! I'm here to kill you're leader!!!

Samantha: Why??

Wee-Wee: Why???? To help change this world!!!!! This world needs to be change!!!! And you guys are the only thing thats stopping me!!!!

Can't you see?? Kids are ruining this world, they are destroying it!!

Kuki: No we are not, sure theres a lot of things wrong with the world but its the good things we should focus on.

Wee-Wee: Well my way is better!!!

Nigel: Can you hear yourself Wee-Wee???? You're insane!!!

Wee-Wee: Maybe, but at least I'll change this dump!!!

Everyone on the grassy floor looked up at the scene, they tried to get through the doors but it was locked and can only be opened from the inside.

The walls were impossible to climb, the only thing they could do is watch.

Nigel: Open you're eyes man!!

Wee-Wee: I am. And the only way to change this place, is if I kill her!!

He then began to pull the trigger.

Jonathon got up and knocked him down, Wee-Wee was now on the floor.

He pointed his gun at Rachel, he then pulled the trigger.

Jonathon: NOO!!!

Jonathon then covered and pushed Rachel from her position, taking the shot.

He fell to the ground.

Wee-Wee then began to shoot again but Nigel shot him in the hand with the bubble gum gun, knocking his gun from his hand.

Everyone then ran up to Jonathon Wee-Wee got up and tried to run away, Wally shot him in the leg with his bubble gum gun, making him fall to the ground.

Wee-Wee could see a foot from the ground and looked up, it was Alex and all the guards behind.

Alex: Hey Wee-Wee.

Wee-Wee: How???

Wee-Wee: You see Jonathon investigated you from the start and by the time he found out you were the apprentice, Nigel was on his way to tell the moon base he was the apprentice, and of course he was too late and was being hunted by all of KND.

I couldn't tell Rachel you were the apprentice because I was being hunted by all of KND as well, so we plan to stop you on the act.

Wee-Wee: Damn you!!

Alex: Take him away boys.

The guards picked up Wee-Wee and dragged him away.

Alex then ran to Jonathon, he was bleeding from the stomach.

He was still alive but was losing life fast.

Alex: We need a medic!!!!

Suddenly Jonathon was taken to the hospital on an ambulance.

All of Sector S and V went to the hospital he was in and went in his room.

He was suffering and was on the blink of dieting.

Doctors were operating as fast as they can, he was losing too much blood.

Samantha was crying at the sight of Jonathon on the edge of death.

Everyone was hoping he would make it.

Jonathon was looking at the ceiling, knowing this was his last second of life.

He was then somehow paranormally tacked to another place.

He looked around and saw the little girl with the pinkish hair skipping around the meadow.

She then skipped to Jonathon and looked at him.

Little Girl: Life is never the way you'd expected it to be huh??

Jonathon: Yup, you were right, life is never the way you'd want it, but its beautiful that way.

Little Girl:Yup

She smiled at Jonathon.

Jonathon then hugged the girl.

Little Girl: Bye.

Jonathon: Bye.

Jonathon was then taken back to the hospital room he was in.

He took his last look around.

His eyes then closed.

The doctors then took a look at the breathing monitor.

It stopped.

The doctors were too late.

They looked down and then at the kids.

Doctor: I'm sorry but, we're too late.

Samantha then cried louder, tears was falling through her face.

Everyone was sad.

Heads were down and sadness filled the air.

Nigel stood there, looking at Jonathon.

He then saw the red-headed boy next to him.

He was looking at him the eyes and Sam doing the same.

Sam then looked at Jonathon.

Sam: I lived my life in hatred and sorrow, sadness and regrets. Take good care of him.

Nigel then see Sam walking up to Jonathon and vanishing inside him

_We live life wondering if there was a reason for all this._

_ If we were part of something greater._

_ I thought this._

_ I thought If God created this world then who created God??_

_ Thats all the world really is huh??_

_ Questions that will never be answered._

_ Life is short._

_ And sometimes we wish to stop time_

_ And enjoy it even more._

_ And some of us fear_

_ That after life what comes next??_

_ Does it really end after that??? _

_ All these memories we make, forgotten??????_

_ And sometimes I wonder_

_ Is death really the end????_

_ Or is it the beginning???_

_ I fear that once we leave, and all memories have been forgotten,_

_ Then we forget one important thing_

_ Life is short._

_ But unforgettable._

Kuki remembered every word on that note the Little girl gave her, and agreed with the last line.

Life is short, and sometimes we wish to enjoy it more.

The breathing monitor was beeping.

The doctors were surprise.

Jonathon was breathing!!

They took a look at him, he opened his eyes.

He thought.

**Jonathon POV**

I'm still alive???

**Normal POV**

Jonathon took a look at everyone and everything.

He could see the little girl looking at him.

Little Girl: I told you life is short, you should enjoy every minute of it while you can.

Jonathon: What about you???

Little Girl: My opportunity was taken a long time ago.

But that doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy it too.

The girl talked up to Jonathon and hugged him.

A tear was in her eye.

Little Girl: Take care.

Jonathon Whispered

Jonathon: You too.

The girl then vanished in mid air.

Nigel witness this and smiled.

Samantha ran and hugged him.

Samantha: You're ok!!!

Jonathon: Yea I guess I am.

Jonathon then remembered what the little girl said.

Life is short.

He smiled at Samantha and hugged her back.

**Endings**

After day Nigel didn't get any more hallucinations and didn't see the little girl any more.

Everyone went back to the celebration but Samantha stayed, being with Jonathon.

Jonathon asked why she didn't go and she answered.

Samantha: There's always next year.

Wally and Kuki kissed at the celebration while slow dancing.

Wee-Wee got decommissioned and was sent to jail.

And thus, this is the end of the story.

_Life is short._

_The End._

**Author's Note: Did you like the story??**

**I hope you did.**

**I'll be back with another one.**

**You'll see two or three stories in progress this week.**

**Kuki in Wonderland (Which was the most voted in the poll)**

**And another story(s)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you all for the reviews.**

**Bye.**


End file.
